I Became Your Slave
by MaeFanfic
Summary: Kamenashi Kazuya x Ren/Tanaka Koki (Hissatsu Shigotonin) Ren est un assassin de l'ombre et sa prochaine mission le conduit à rencontrer un être mystérieux et attachant. OS en deux parties.
1. Partie 1

Ren sortit de son atelier et traversa sa rue, empruntant le petit chemin en bois pour éviter la boue. Il n'habitait pas dans le quartier le plus riche de la ville, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Son petit commerce marchait plutôt bien, du moins il avait de quoi se nourrir correctement. Il retrouva rapidement des artères plus animées et il se dirigea d'un pas confiant vers le marchand chez qui il se fournissait en tissu.

Il passait un coin de rue lorsqu'il reconnut une connaissance un peu plus loin, le dessinateur, Ryouji de son vrai nom. L'homme lui fit signe discrètement alors il se dirigea vers lui avec précaution. Il le suivit dans une arrière-cour où nul ne pourrait les entendre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il en vérifiant que personne ne se trouvait dans les alentours.

- On a du travail.

- Oh. Et c'est qui cette fois-ci ?

- On ne sait pas encore.

- Quoi ?

- Moins fort ! s'exclama l'homme en jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Okiku ne s'est pas renseignée ?

- C'est un peu compliqué cette fois-ci, c'est pour ça qu'on a besoin de toi.

- De moi ? De quoi il s'agit ?

- Trafic d'humain. Le corps d'une femme a été retrouvé hier dans la rivière. Son fiancé l'a reconnue. Ça faisait un an qu'elle avait disparu, et quelqu'un a certifié qu'il l'avait déjà vue dans une maison de prostituées.

- Elle s'est peut être juste enfuie, pourquoi parler de trafic humain ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive, et parce qu'il y a des rumeurs qui circulent.

- Et en quoi je peux être utile ? demanda Ren un peu perdu.

- On a besoin de quelqu'un pour trouver le nom de celui qui dirige tout ça.

- Attends… ne me dit pas que…

- On a besoin de quelqu'un qui enquête de l'intérieur. On a de bonnes raisons de croire que le Dragon Céleste est le centre de tout ça.

Il ne s'agissait pas moins de la plus célèbre et de la plus puissante maison close de la ville, et Ren le savait.

- Non. Hors de question. Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans un endroit comme ça ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer.

Ryouji, qui s'attendait à cette réaction, agita devant le nez du réticent une petite bourse pleine d'or. Son regard se fit instantanément plus clément, mais il protesta encore.

- Mais tu ne peux pas y aller toi ?

- Non, ils me connaissent déjà.

- Watanabe-san ?

- Il est marié idiot !

- Et Okiku…

- Oublie tout de suite cette idée ! Il n'y a que toi Ren. Tu es jeune, tu passeras inaperçu. Et on ne te demande pas de consommer, pose juste des questions.

- Encore heureux ! Non mais sincèrement, je n'aime pas du tout ça, il n'y a vraiment pas d'autres solutions ?

- Non.

- Et pourquoi on enquête ?

- Le fiancé nous a demandé d'éliminer les responsables de la mort de sa promise.

Ren soupira, apparemment il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il accepta l'or, sachant qu'il servirait à délier les langues et non pas à remplir son estomac.

- D'accord, c'est bon, je commencerais demain, se résigna-t-il.

- Non, ce soir.

- Quoi ?!

- Ça risque de prendre du temps, tu t'imagines peut être qu'ils vont parler aussi facilement ?

- Tu veux dire qu'il va falloir que j'aille là-bas plusieurs fois ?

- Et oui, répliqua l'autre en lui tapotant l'épaule, faussement compatissant.

Il s'éloigna sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer ou de protester. Une fois retrouvé seul, Ren fit la grimace en se lamentant sur son sort. Ce genre de choses tombait toujours sur lui.

* * *

Le soir venu, résigné, il s'était dirigé d'un pas éteint vers le Dragon Céleste. L'établissement était situé au milieu d'une rue marchande, et une foule s'agitait constamment autour. Des hommes de tous âges et de tous physiques, des femmes qui les attiraient et les poussaient à entrer, et deux gardiens, un de chaque côté de la porte, qui surveillaient ce petit monde d'un œil attentif.

Ren soupira en passant la porte, déjà assourdis par les rires et les cris qui retentissaient à l'intérieur. Il discerna même quelques notes de musiques et des chants. Mais à peine entré, une femme s'approcha de lui. A sa tenue et à son maintien, il comprit que c'était une simple employée chargée de faire régner l'ordre dans ce lieu de débauche. Elle lui demanda ce qu'il recherchait, et comme il n'était pas habitué à ce genre d'endroit, il ne sut quoi répondre. Un homme fit alors son apparition. La femme s'inclina et disparut.

- Cher client, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Et bien…

- Vous recherchez quelque chose de particulier ?

- Non, pas vraiment…

- Suivez-moi, nous allons chercher ensemble la perle rare qui vous fera passer une agréable nuit.

Sans plus attendre l'homme le conduisit dans un couloir assez sombre. Sur l'un de ses murs, des ouvertures permettaient de voir à l'intérieur sans être remarqué. Dans la pièce, plusieurs femmes étaient installées, la plupart encore très jeunes. Ren passa de l'une à l'autre. Il devait trouver quelqu'un susceptible de répondre à ses questions. Mais chaque visage qu'il détaillait ne lui apportait pas confiance. Certaines paraissaient trop futiles, d'autres trop bavardes. Il lui fallait quelqu'un qui soit facile à manipuler, mais aussi qui ne rapporte pas tout aux propriétaires. La tâche était délicate.

Voyant son hésitation, l'homme l'invita à aller plus en avant dans le couloir. Ils passèrent à une autre pièce.

- Nous avons également quelques produits… disons plus rares. Nous sommes les seuls à proposer ce genre de choses, s'enorgueillit-il alors que Ren découvrait les occupants de la pièce.

- Mais, ce sont des…

- Des hommes oui, confirma l'autre avec fierté.

Ren reporta son regard dans la pièce. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'on lui proposait de passer la nuit avec un autre homme. D'autant plus que ceux-là étaient étranges. Il y avait un nain, un géant, un autre qui ne paraissait plus avoir toutes ses facultés. Mais la plupart étaient des personnes efféminées, hormis l'un d'entre eux, taillé comme un dieu grec. Il se demanda un instant comment des clients pouvaient les choisir, puis il se rappela de sa mission. Il refit le tour des visages, mais là encore, il ne pouvait se décider à faire confiance à l'un d'entre eux.

Et puis il le vit. Il ne l'avait pas aperçut au premier abord car il se tenait à l'écart. Mais quand ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, il sut qu'il avait trouvé son homme. Il semblait à la fois délicat et fort. Sa peau blanche contrastait avec son kimono coloré. Ses cheveux châtains tombaient avec grâce sur ses épaules. Ses gestes étaient posés et mesurés. Et quand il releva la tête et qu'il braqua ses yeux dans sa direction, sans toutefois pouvoir le voir, il y perçut à la fois de la tristesse, de la résignation, et une invitation au plaisir. Il devait se savoir observé et tentait de charmer un potentiel client.

- Excellent choix, Kazuya est notre meilleur article, vous ne pouviez rêver mieux, déclara soudain l'homme qui avait étudié avec attention ses réactions.

Sans qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Ren fut conduit à travers un dédale de couloirs. Plus il avançait et plus le silence s'épaississait. Il tourna plusieurs fois dans des passages latéraux et il se félicita d'avoir un excellent sens de l'orientation pour se rappeler du chemin. Et puis soudain l'homme s'arrêta devant une porte, au bout d'un couloir. Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à son client derrière lui, s'assurant qu'il était prêt, puis fit coulisser le panneau de bois. Un peu nerveux, Ren entra dans la pièce, et entendit aussitôt la porte se refermer derrière lui.

Le jeune homme se tenait en face de lui. Il lui tournait le dos, son kimono chamarré tombant lâchement sur ses bras, laissant apparaître des épaules à la fois musclées et fines. Il avait relevé ses cheveux, dégageant une nuque tentatrice. Une fois encore, il fut frappé par sa peau si blanche et à l'apparence si douce. Quand il se retourna enfin, un sourire accueillant aux lèvres, il put admirer son visage, lui aussi à la fois si masculin et si délicat. Ren était hypnotisé et il ne savait plus vraiment s'il regardait un homme ou une femme. Ses yeux étaient attirés par lui comme un papillon l'était par la lumière. Il réussit tout de même à décrocher son regard de cet être étonnant et observa autour de lui. La pièce était savamment décorée, à la fois colorée et sobre. Quand il porta son attention sur sa droite il en resta bouche bée. Comble du luxe, un lit occidental occupait une grande partie de la pièce. C'était la première fois qu'il en voyait un.

Mais il retrouva ses facultés en le voyant avancer vers lui. Il avait une démarche souple, presque féline. Son kimono largement ouvert laissait entrevoir un torse aussi attirant que ses épaules. L'être s'arrêta juste devant lui, approcha son visage du sien et sa bouche de son oreille.

- Cher client, ne soyez pas ainsi timide, je ne vais pas vous manger.

Sa voix était suave et sensuelle. Son souffle chaud contre son oreille le fit frissonner.

- Quel est votre nom ?

- R… Ren, bégaya-t-il.

- Ren-sama, détendez-vous je vous prie. Je peux vous assurez que vous allez passer un très agréable moment, lui susurra-t-il en souriant, toujours contre son oreille.

Ren déglutit difficilement. Il devait briser l'enchantement et retrouver sa raison. Il n'était pas là pour ça, il avait une mission. Mais il sentit une main attraper la sienne, et il se fit entrainer vers le lit. L'être le fit s'asseoir à son pied, et il fut étonné par le moelleux du matelas. Cela avait l'air vraiment très confortable. A peine remis de sa surprise, il le vit poser ses mains sur ses épaules et s'installer à califourchon sur lui, ses jambes fines libérées du tissu bariolé. S'amusant de son embarras, il rapprocha une nouvelle fois son visage du sien et alla poser sa bouche contre son cou. Ren sentit son parfum enivrant se répandre dans ses veines. Un mélange subtil de fleur et quelque chose qui devait être sa propre odeur. Un mélange envoûtant. De ses épaules, ses mains légères descendirent sur son dos, puis remontèrent sur sa nuque. Sa bouche continua ses attentions sur la peau fine. Mais Ren reprit soudain ses esprits, et l'arrêta.

- Désolé, je ne suis pas là pour ça, s'excusa-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait déterminée.

- Oh, Ren-sama préfère avoir le contrôle ? demanda le jeune homme d'une voix charmeuse.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, reprit-il avec un petit rire nerveux. Je ne suis pas là pour ça, du tout.

L'être se décala et leurs yeux se croisèrent, et Ren fut surpris d'y déceler de la peur. Mais cette crainte s'estompa aussitôt, et il retrouva son attitude séductrice et son sourire.

- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ? demanda-t-il en passant un doigt mutin sous son kimono, traçant une ligne imaginaire entre ses pectoraux.

- J'ai des questions à vous poser, Kazuya c'est bien ça ?

Il distingua à nouveau cette peur dans ses yeux, et il répondit d'une voix plus froide. Son sourire avait disparu.

- Des questions sur quoi ?

- Un peu de tout, répondit Ren sans trop vouloir en dévoiler.

Il ne devait pas lui faire peur et éviter qu'il se renferme. Son but était de le faire parler, alors il allait devoir le faire en douceur. Observant sa cible, il constata que son comportement avait totalement changé. Il semblait sur le point de paniquer. Il s'était un peu éloigné de lui et son regard déviait souvent derrière son dos. Il sentit même une main se crisper sur son épaule. Il lui laissa du temps, sans rien dire, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Et puis tout à coup, il sembla retrouver son sang-froid. Il reprit ses gestes tendres, et attrapa la main gauche de son client et la posa sur sa cuisse découverte.

- S'il-vous-plait, faites au moins semblant, murmura-t-il à nouveau contre son oreille.

Ren décela de la peur dans sa voix alors il céda. Il se détendit un peu et posa son autre main sur lui.

- De quoi avez-vous peur ?

- Ils nous regardent, répondit-il simplement.

Ren se figea un instant à ces mots.

- Combien de temps ?

- Le temps qu'ils s'assurent que je fais bien ce pour quoi les clients payent.

- Ils peuvent nous entendre ?

- Pas si vous continuez à chuchoter.

Un peu rassuré, il le laissa prendre le contrôle, essayant tout de même de le contenir quand il allait trop loin. Il se laissa aussi faire quand il sentit qu'il le poussait sur le lit. Il s'allongea doucement, Kazuya suivant son mouvement. Il le dominait, toujours à califourchon au-dessus de son corps. Ren passa une main dans son dos tandis que le jeune homme reprenait ses activités dans son cou. Après un moment, celui-ci se décala légèrement et Ren le sentit se détendre.

- C'est bon, il est partit.

Sans trop savoir ce qui lui permettait de dire ça, Ren retira tout de même ses mains de son corps et les laissa tomber sur le matelas.

- Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ici ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Ce n'est pas une question difficile, et cela ne vous coûte rien d'y répondre, remarqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Si je dis que je ne sais pas, c'est que je ne sais pas… j'ai perdu le compte, avoua-t-il en détournant le regard.

Ren continua à le fixer. S'il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était là, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir, et donc qu'il était retenu ici contre son grès. Cependant, il décida d'agir comme s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il devait le mettre en confiance.

- Pourquoi être venu ici ?

- J'avais besoin d'argent, répondit le jeune homme sans prendre le temps de réfléchir.

- Vous êtes bien payé ?

- Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, approuva-t-il.

A ces réponses, Ren soupira. Il était évident qu'il mentait, même s'il était plutôt bon comédien.

- A mon tour de vous poser une question, Ren-sama…, commença Kazuya en rapprochant son visage du sien dans le but évident de le déstabiliser. Pourquoi toutes ces interrogations ? Vous faites partie de la Police ?

- Non, je ne travaille pas pour les autorités.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils à cette réponse. Avait-il déjà deviné ses activités cachées ?

- Dans ce cas, je ne répondrais plus à vos questions, trancha l'être en se redressant.

- Une dernière chose tout de même, se risqua Ren. Est-ce que vous êtes bien traités ici ? Je veux dire, en tant qu'employé libre ? insinua-t-il pour voir sa réaction.

Le visage de Kazuya se figea, et il y revit cette peur qu'il y avait décelée un peu plus tôt.

- Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, répondit-il finalement avec hauteur. Maintenant si vous le permettez…

Et à la grande stupéfaction de Ren, il s'allongea à nouveau contre lui, et recommença à maltraiter la peau de son cou avec sa bouche. Il allait l'arrêter une nouvelle fois quand il l'entendit gémir. Rapidement, ses plaintes s'intensifièrent et Ren ne sut plus comment réagir. Il était en train de simuler, tout contre son oreille, et il aurait fallu être de pierre pour ne pas en frémir, même si c'était un homme. Il tenta de garder sa lucidité, et se demanda un instant pourquoi il avait besoin d'aller jusque-là. Avait-il si peur que ça d'une réprimande, voire d'une punition ? Dans un dernier râle très convaincant, le silence revint dans la pièce. Après quelques secondes immobile, pressé contre son corps, Kazuya se redressa à nouveau et le regarda, s'amusant du trouble de l'homme qu'il dominait.

- Vous êtes un très bon acteur, le félicita celui-ci.

- J'ai l'habitude. Maintenant si vous pouviez avoir la gentillesse de partir, martela-t-il d'une voix sans appel.

Ren se redressa à son tour mais stoppa ses mouvements quand une main se tendit vers lui. Evidemment, pensa-t-il. Il avait oublié ce détail. Il plongea sa main dans son kimono et en ressortit la petit bourse que Ryouji lui avait donnée un peu plus tôt. Il en sortit quelques pièces d'or et les posa dans la paume ouverte. Mais cela ne sembla pas lui suffire.

- Si vous l'aviez voulu, vous auriez pu apprécier en détail l'étendue de mes capacités. On a du vous dire que j'étais le meilleur ici.

Ren soupira et sortit à nouveau quelques _ryô_ qu'il déposa au-dessus des autres. Satisfait, le jeune homme referma ses doigts dessus et se releva complètement, et il ne lui accorda plus aucun regard. Il descendit alors à son tour du lit, se réajusta un tant soit peu et quitta la pièce. Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, alors il refit le chemin inverse seul. Revenu là où le monde s'agitait, il recroisa l'homme qui l'avait conduit en arrivant. Celui-ci s'inclina en le remerciant et en souhaitant le revoir très bientôt parmi eux. Apparemment, il n'avait pas été découvert, et c'était certainement grâce aux talents de ce jeune homme, pensa-t-il en passant la porte.

Il s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin et leva son visage vers le ciel étoilé. Cela faisait du bien de revenir au grand air. Il y avait une étrange impression dans cet endroit, et il n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Pourtant, il savait qu'il allait devoir y retourner, et faire parler cet être si envoûtant.

Il allait reprendre sa route quand une main s'abaissa sur son épaule. Il sursauta avant de se figer d'appréhension.

- Tu ne devrais pas baisser ta garde ainsi, si près de l'ennemi.

Ren soupira de soulagement. Ce n'était que Ryouji. Il se retourna et il vit son ami lui faire signe. Il le suivit un peu plus loin, dans l'ombre d'une maison.

- Alors ? Tu as appris quelque chose ?

- Pas vraiment, disons que j'ai établis le contact.

- Tu crois que tu arriveras à la faire parler ?

- J'en suis sûr, mais ça va prendre du temps. Il se passe bien quelque chose ici. Quand je lui ais dit que j'étais là pour poser des questions, j'ai vu de la peur dans ses yeux.

- Tu crois qu'ils sont réellement ici contre leurs grés ?

- Oui, quand je lui ai posé des questions sur ses conditions de travail, même s'il est bon acteur j'ai bien vu qu'il mentait.

- Il ?! s'étonna soudain Ryouji. Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de… goût ! s'exclama-t-il en faisant une grimace.

- Non mais je n'ai pas eu le choix, je le regardais et l'employé a cru qu'il m'intéressait, je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir, tenta de se justifier Ren.

Le dessinateur se mit à rire devant son embarras, ce qui renfrogna encore plus le jeune homme.

- De toute façon c'est juste pour lui poser des questions donc je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- Bien bien, tu fais ce que tu veux. Et puis ce n'est peut-être pas si mal que ce soit un homme, c'est moins bavard que les femmes. Tu crois que tu peux lui faire confiance ?

- Oui, et puis je crois qu'il a tellement peur qu'il n'osera rien répéter aux patrons.

- Parfait. Tu y retourne quand ? Demain ?

- Non, je pensais lui laisser un peu de temps, j'y retournerais dans deux jours.

- Bien pensé, remarqua Ryouji, admiratif. On se retrouve demain soir, il y a certains détails que tu ne connais pas encore et qui te serons utiles pour le faire parler.

- D'accord, j'y serais.

Sur ces mots, ils se quittèrent sans un bruit. Tout en avançant, Ren se retourna une dernière fois vers le bâtiment qu'il venait de quitter et qu'il apercevait encore. Après cette soirée, il avait encore plus envie de percer les secrets de cet endroit.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Ren passa nerveusement la porte du Dragon Céleste. C'était aujourd'hui que tout se jouerait. S'il n'était pas suffisamment convaincant ou rusé, sa source potentielle d'informations risquait de se refermer définitivement.

Il fut accueilli par une femme, qui le conduisit immédiatement à travers les couloirs une fois sa requête faite. Arrivés devant la porte, Ren lui fit signe qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'elle. Elle n'insista pas et disparut sans un mot. Retrouvé seul, le jeune homme en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours. D'autres pièces se trouvaient dans cette partie du bâtiment, et toutes étaient vides. Personne ne devrait les déranger ce soir-là. Il revint finalement devant la porte et la fit coulisser doucement avant d'entrer dans la chambre.

- Je suis à vous tout de suite, cher client ! s'éleva la voix de Kazuya de derrière un paravent.

Ren referma derrière lui et attendit patiemment, curieux de voir sa réaction. Quand l'être apparu enfin, il avait le sourire aux lèvres. Mais dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, il le perdit.

- Encore vous ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix froide.

Sans plus de cérémonie ni d'artifice, il alla s'asseoir au pied du lit en soupirant. Ren se retint de rire face à sa réaction et vint s'installer à côté de lui.

- Je suis désolé de vous déranger ainsi, mais je n'en ai pas terminé avec mes questions.

Kazuya fronça les sourcils. Comme attendu, cela ne lui faisait pas du tout plaisir à entendre.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de vous écouter. Mais j'ai une condition…

- Laquelle ?

- Arrêtez d'être si poli avec moi, je n'en ai vraiment pas l'habitude et ça me perturbe.

Ren sourit. Il avait eu peur que la condition soit plus exigeante, comme une hausse du tarif par exemple.

- D'accord, accepta-t-il, mais si toi aussi tu joues le jeu.

- Non ! Je ne peux pas, vous êtes un client et…, s'affola le jeune homme.

- Techniquement je ne suis pas un client, remarqua Ren.

- Mais s'ils…

- Je n'ai vu personne en arrivant, tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

- Je sais. Ils ne sont pas là ce soir…

- Alors où est le problème ?

- …d'accord, se résigna-t-il. Vas-y, commence.

Ren sourit à nouveau. Un pas en avant venait d'être fait.

- Tout va bien depuis l'autre jour ?

Mais la réaction de l'être le laissa perplexe.

- Si vous n'avez que des questions aussi futiles, vous perdez votre temps ! s'énerva-t-il en se relevant.

- Kazuya, assied-toi s'il-te-plaît, demanda Ren en lui prenant le bras pour l'y inciter. Je ne suis pas contre toi. Arrête d'être constamment sur la défensive comme ça.

Le jeune homme se radoucit enfin et accepta de reprendre sa place. Après un silence, Ren reprit la parole.

- L'autre fois tu as dit qu'ils pouvaient nous voir ?

Kazuya acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Par où ?

- La fenêtre de la maison, expliqua-t-il en désignant une peinture sur la cloison d'en face.

Ren se releva et examina l'endroit. En effet, il y avait une petite trappe, qui devait pouvoir être ouverte de la pièce adjacente. Il alla ensuite se placer en différents endroits de la pièce, puis il retourna vers le lit et s'y allongea. La trappe était pile en face de lui et avait vraiment été placée de façon judicieuse. Seuls quelques recoins de la pièce ne devaient pas être visibles depuis l'autre côté. Satisfait de ses découvertes, il se redressa un peu et s'adossa contre les nombreux coussins. Pendant tout ce temps, Kazuya l'avait observé avec curiosité. Il le regardait maintenant d'une façon qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à déchiffrer, mais il paraissait moins hostile. Après quelques instants où leurs yeux ne se quittèrent pas, il vint même s'allonger contre lui, posant sa tête contre son épaule. Sa main vint presque immédiatement se poser sur son torse et commença à jouer distraitement avec les plis de son kimono. Il paraissait perdu dans ses pensées et Ren décela de la fragilité dans ses gestes. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait continuer.

- Vous êtes nombreux ici ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne les connais pas tous. Une trentaine, peut-être plus.

- Tu connais une femme du nom d'Ishikawa Yukie ?

La réaction fut immédiate. Il le sentit se tendre contre lui, et il stoppa tous ses gestes.

- Comment elle va ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Elle est morte. Elle a été retrouvée il y a quelques jours dans la rivière. Je suis désolé…

Kazuya se redressa vivement, une main sur la bouche pour tenter de contenir ses sanglots. Des larmes s'écoulaient déjà sur ses belles joues blanches. Ren se redressa à son tour, mal à l'aise. Il posa une main dans ses cheveux, essayant de lui apporter un peu de soutien. Sa main s'attarda ensuite sur sa joue, essuyant les perles salées qui les inondaient. Il lui laissa autant de temps qu'il fallut pour que ses larmes se fassent plus rares.

- Tu la connaissais bien ?

- C'est la seule personne à qui je parlais ici. Les autres filles ne viennent pas nous voir, et les hommes ne sont pas très bavards.

- Elle était différente ?

- Oui, dès qu'elle est arrivée on s'est bien entendu.

- Depuis combien de temps elle était là ?

- Je ne sais pas. Plusieurs mois sûrement.

- Tu étais là longtemps avant elle ?

- Oui très longtemps, beaucoup plus longtemps que ce qu'elle est restée ici.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire d'autre à son sujet ?

- Elle me parlait souvent de son fiancé. Elle disait toujours qu'un jour elle le retrouverait.

- C'est quand la dernière fois que tu l'as vue ici ?

Il le regarda réfléchir en silence. Il semblait compter dans sa tête. Ren ne le pressa pas, c'était déjà étonnant qu'il réponde si facilement à ses questions.

- Presque deux semaines je dirais, répondit-il enfin.

- Donc à peu près une semaine avant qu'on ne la retrouve…, remarqua Ren en réfléchissant.

- Je lui ai dit plusieurs fois de ne pas faire ça, mais elle ne m'écoutait pas.

- Ne pas faire quoi ?

- Chercher à le revoir. C'était inutile. Personne ne veut de gens comme nous dans leur foyer. Il l'aurait repoussée de toute façon.

- Pourquoi elle est venue ici alors ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas restée avec lui ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Si, tu le sais.

- Non je n'en sais rien, il y a plein de raisons qui auraient pu la pousser à faire ce métier.

Ren soupira.

- Tu persistes à dire que c'est un métier.

- Parce que c'est ce que c'est.

- Non, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Si c'était véritablement un métier, tu serais ici de ta propre volonté, tu serais payé…

- Je suis payé ! s'exclama-t-il en élevant la voix.

- Combien ?

Mais il ne répondit pas et baissa la tête. Alors Ren continua. Il devait lui ouvrir les yeux. Il semblait persuadé de ce qu'il disait, comme s'il avait trop bien appris sa leçon.

- Ce serait un métier tu serais libre. Est-ce que tu as le droit de sortir ? Est-ce que tu peux quitter cet endroit quand tu veux ? Est-ce que tu as le droit de refuser quelque chose ? De parler à qui tu veux ?

- Arrêtez… s'il-vous-plait arrêtez, supplia le jeune homme, ses larmes revenant envahir ses yeux.

- Ouvre les yeux Kazuya, arrête de te voiler la face. Tu n'es pas libre. Tu n'es pas ici de ton plein grès. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un esclave.

- Arrêtez, taisez-vous ! hurla-t-il en le repoussant. Vous n'avez pas le droit de dire tout ça. Vous n'avez pas le droit…

Ren le regarda s'écrouler sur le lit et sangloter sans plus de retenue. Il savait que ça allait faire mal, mais c'était pour son bien. Il devait se rendre compte de sa condition.

- Kazuya, je suis là pour t'aider, tenta-t-il en posant une main compatissante sur son dos.

Mais l'être se révolta soudain. Il le repoussa à nouveau, avec une force qui le surprit. Il lui cria de partir, de le laisser seul, et de ne plus jamais revenir. Ren comprit qu'il ne se calmerait pas tant qu'il serait là, alors il préféra l'écouter. Il se releva du lit sous ses cris qui se transformaient petit à petit en supplication.

- Je reviendrais, murmura-t-il simplement avant de sortir.

* * *

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il n'était pas revenu. Il avait fini par croire qu'il avait laissé tomber. D'un côté il en avait été soulagé, mais de l'autre…

Ce soir, il avait été réservé, alors il ne le verrait pas non plus. Il abaissa son kimono sur son épaule et plaqua un faux sourire sur ses lèvres. Il arrivait. Juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, il soupira un grand coup, essayant de trouver le courage d'affronter une nouvelle fois ce qui l'attendait. Le panneau de bois coulissa lentement, la lumière de la chambre envahissant petit à petit le sol du couloir obscur. Au fur et à mesure qu'il remontait ses yeux sur son corps, il reconnut les vêtements. Un pantalon, un kimono court par-dessus, des tissus colorés cachés sous une étoffe plus sombre. Son cœur soupira de soulagement quand il atteignit enfin son visage. Mais son sourire se fana. Il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il paraissait fatigué.

xx

Quand Ren entra dans la pièce et qu'il vit son sourire, cela le réconforta un peu. Il avait eu peur de sa réaction en le voyant revenir mais il paraissait plutôt bien le prendre. Sans un mot, il s'avança dans la pièce et alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Sa journée n'avait pas été très bonne et son humeur s'en ressentait un peu. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne sentit pas le jeune homme monter sur le lit et se placer derrière lui. Il sursauta quand il sentit ses mains sur ses épaules. Mais il commença bientôt à le masser doucement et la sensation était assez agréable. Il essaya alors de se détendre un peu en respirant profondément.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda Kazuya d'une voix douce.

- Quelques… problèmes personnels, rien de bien important.

- Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux…

Ren tourna légèrement la tête vers lui. Il le regardait avec un sourire engageant. Et il se dit que la confiance devait être réciproque. Si lui aussi se livrait un peu, Kazuya serait certainement plus facile à convaincre de parler.

- Comme je le disais ce n'est pas très important. J'ai juste beaucoup de retard dans mon travail et je viens d'apprendre qu'un de mes clients était allé voir un concurrent.

- Tu travailles dans quoi ?

- Je suis couturier, expliqua-t-il. Et comme je n'ai pas les moyens de payer un aide, le travail n'avance pas vite.

- Je suis désolé…

- Non c'est bon, le principal c'est que j'ai encore de quoi me nourrir, relativisa-t-il en retrouvant le sourire.

- Où tu trouves l'argent que tu me donnes ?

Ren fronça les sourcils, il ne s'était pas attendu à cette question.

- Et bien… ce n'est pas vraiment mon argent.

- Tu es bien mystérieux, Ren-sama, mais je crois que je commence à comprendre.

- Vraiment ? s'amusa-t-il.

- Oui, tu as… des activités cachées n'est-ce pas ?

- Je crois qu'on peut dire ça oui, lui accorda-t-il.

L'être ne répondit pas mais Ren sentit ses bras s'enrouler autour de son torse et le forcer à s'allonger. Il s'installa alors confortablement et Kazuya vint, comme l'autre fois, se caler contre lui. Instinctivement, Ren passa une main dans son dos mais une grimace l'arrêta dans son geste.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

- Kazuya…, dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

- Rien, juste quelques… inconvénients du métier.

- Fais-moi voir, demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Non ! …ça ne doit pas être très beau…

Mais Ren ne l'écouta pas, il commençait déjà à faire glisser le tissu coloré sur ses épaules. Résigné, Kazuya s'assit et enleva les manches du kimono, dévoilant son dos. Il était zébré de traces rouges, certaines assez profondes, probablement causées par un fouet ou quelque chose y ressemblant. Du bout des doigts, Ren effleura les blessures, faisant frissonner la peau.

- Tu te soignes ? demanda-t-il, inquiet de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

- Bien sûr, répondit le jeune homme. Dans quelques temps on ne verra plus rien.

Il remonta rapidement le tissu sur ses épaules et se réinstalla contre son client.

- C'est arrivé quand ?

- Hier.

- C'était la première fois ?

- Non. Mais ça faisait longtemps. Heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas tous comme ça.

Un long silence se fit. Ren avait posé sa main plus bas, au niveau de ses reins, là où il n'y avait pas de blessures douloureuses. Tout en observant son visage alanguit contre son torse, il se demanda si c'était la raison de son changement de comportement. Après sa réaction l'autre jour, il s'était attendu à ce qu'il le repousse et refuse de lui parler. Mais c'était l'inverse qui s'était produit. Il avait eu l'air heureux, ou du moins soulagé, de voir qu'il était son client du soir. Et il n'avait ressenti aucune animosité de sa part à son égard.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, sa voix s'éleva soudain.

- Je suis simplement nourrit et logé.

- Hein ?

- Tu avais raison. Je ne suis pas payé… et pour le reste aussi tu avais raison…

- Je suis désolé si j'ai été dur l'autre jour, s'excusa-t-il après un silence.

- Non tu avais raison, j'avais fini par me persuader que je faisais tout ça parce que je le voulais. Mais hier…

Il s'arrêta dans sa phrase et se resserra un peu plus contre lui. La veille avait dû être particulièrement pénible pour lui, et Ren en avait mal au cœur. De son autre main, il l'attira à lui, et Kazuya se retrouva complètement allongé sur lui. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il faisait ça, mais il avait l'impression d'être en présence d'un enfant qui avait besoin de réconfort.

- J'ai autre chose à te dire, continua-t-il doucement.

- Quoi ? demanda Kazuya d'une voix assoupie.

- Tout à l'heure, le fiancé de Yukie-san a été retrouvé.

- Mort ?

- Oui.

Il l'entendit soupirer et il lui attrapa sa main. Ren se dégagea doucement de ce geste et à son tour sa main vint recouvrir la sienne dans un élan protecteur, son pouce caressant lentement sa peau douce.

- Au moins ils sont ensemble maintenant, murmura le jeune homme.

Pour toute réponse, Ren déposa un baiser compréhensif sur son front. Il savait ce qu'il devait ressentir. Et il se demanda un instant si Kazuya comprenait pourquoi ils avaient été tués, et par qui. Il en eu la réponse rapidement.

- Dis Ren-sama, pourquoi tu viens ici ? Tu savais déjà tout ce que je t'ai dit non ? Alors pourquoi tu es là… au lieu de retrouver ceux qui ont fait ça.

- C'est ce que je fais.

- Hein ? s'étonna-t-il en se redressant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu n'as pas une petite idée de qui aurait pu faire ça ?

Il le regarda sans comprendre, alors Ren continua.

- Réfléchit un peu, ton amie a été retrouvée une semaine après la dernière fois où tu l'as vue ici, tu m'as dit toi-même qu'elle voulait partir d'ici, retrouver son fiancé. Alors il est fort probable qu'elle ait trouvé le moyen de s'enfuir. Comment crois-tu qu'ils aient réagit ? Tu crois qu'ils n'ont pas cherché à la retrouver pour la ramener ici ?

- Tu veux dire… que ce sont eux qui l'auraient tuée ?

- Il y a de forte chance oui.

- Mais pourquoi il l'aurait tuée ça n'a pas de sens, il leur aurait suffi de la ramener.

- Peut être qu'elle résistait. Peut-être qu'ils ne pouvaient plus la contrôler. Imagine si tu avais été à sa place, après avoir goûté à une semaine de liberté, après avoir eu l'espoir de leur échapper, tu crois que tu te serais laissé faire ? Tu serais revenu sans rien dire ?

- Non ! Plutôt mourir ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Je crois que tu as ta réponse, soupira Ren.

- Et son fiancé ?

- Il en savait sûrement trop, peut-être qu'ils s'étaient déjà revus et qu'elle lui avait tout raconté. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, mais c'est lui qui nous a demandé d'enquêter.

- Tu es un assassin c'est ça ? Il vous a payé pour les éliminer ?

- Peut être bien, répondit Ren, mystérieux.

Kazuya ne répliqua rien. Au fond, cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Il savait que les hommes qui contrôlaient tout ça étaient capables du pire. Mais il était à présent dans une position délicate. Il savait ce que Ren attendait de lui. Et il savait qu'il risquait sa vie s'il parlait. Il y a quelques temps, cela lui aurait été égal. Mais à présent, il l'avait rencontré. Ce n'était que la troisième fois qu'il le voyait, et il ne savait presque rien de lui, mais ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il était bien quand il était là. Il se sentait en sécurité. Chaque fois qu'il était là, un rayon de lumière semblait éclairer ses ténèbres. Et il lui parlait comme à un être humain, et c'était probablement le seul. Après ses révélations, il comprit qu'une fois sa mission accomplie, il ne reviendrait plus. Il se retrouvera à nouveau seul, à devoir supporter toutes ces choses qu'on lui faisait subir, sans plus aucun soutien. Et il ne voulait pas ça. Alors il décida de retenir sa langue le plus longtemps possible, pour qu'il revienne, encore et encore.

- Ils ne sont pas là aujourd'hui ? s'étonna soudain Ren.

- Non, ils sont souvent absents ces derniers temps, mais ce n'est pas plus mal.

- Ils sont combien ?

- Trois. Sans compter le propriétaire, mais lui on ne le voit que rarement ici.

Ren l'observa en silence. La différence entre aujourd'hui et la dernière fois était frappante. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il parle aussi facilement, même s'il sentait tout de même une certaine retenue. Il avait désormais la certitude que les hommes et les femmes qui étaient ici n'étaient pas libres. Restait à démontrer qu'ils avaient été achetés. Parce que malheureusement, Ren savait que la plupart des prostitués ne faisaient pas ça volontairement. Mais de là à avoir été achetés… La prochaine étape était donc de lui faire raconter son histoire. Et ensuite, s'ils les connaissaient, de lui faire lui donner les noms des hommes responsables du trafic. C'était une grosse affaire cette fois-ci, parce qu'en plus de ceux qui travaillaient ici, il y aurait aussi ceux qui « fournissent » les maisons closes, parce qu'il doutait que ce soit les mêmes. Mais il jugea qu'il en avait assez demandé pour aujourd'hui. Il ne devait pas le brusquer, parce qu'il savait qu'à tout moment il pouvait changer d'avis et refuser de lui parler davantage.

Il esquissa alors un geste pour le décaler afin de lui permettre de se relever, mais le jeune homme resserra sa prise autour de lui, l'empêchant de bouger.

- Reste encore un peu s'il-te-plaît, demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Cela ne te posera pas de problèmes ?

Le jeune homme secoua vivement la tête de droite à gauche pour lui certifier que non, puis se réinstalla contre lui quand il vit à son regard qu'il acceptait de rester. Ils n'échangèrent plus aucune parole jusqu'à ce qu'il parte enfin. Tout en déposant l'argent sur un petit meuble près de la porte, il le regarda une dernière fois, assis sur le lit. Son regard paraissait triste et apeuré, et Ren eu l'impression désagréable de l'abandonner. Il lui avait semblé si fragile ce soir-là, et il savait qu'il avait vu la vraie personne, cachée derrière ce masque de séduction et de soumission qu'on lui imposait. Le cœur lourd, il passa la porte en se faisant la promesse de revenir le plus tôt possible.

Dans le couloir, il croisa une employée guidant un homme, ventru et à l'allure répugnante, un air suffisant sur son visage boursoufflé, et il ne put empêcher un élan de colère l'envahir quand il comprit que c'était le prochain client de Kazuya. Il se força à accélérer le pas et retrouva rapidement le bruit habituel de l'endroit. Une fois dehors, il respira à plein poumon l'air frais de la nuit. Il sentait son sang-froid lui échapper. Il commençait à s'attacher à ce jeune homme, et ce n'était pas bon signe. Essayant de le chasser de ses pensées, il s'éloigna lentement du bâtiment. Un peu plus loin, il croisa un petit groupe d'homme, et il reconnut celui qui l'avait guidé la première fois. Il se renfonça dans l'ombre d'une ruelle et les observa entrer dans la grande maison qu'il venait de quitter. Il ne savait pas d'où ils revenaient, mais ce n'était certainement pas d'une honnête promenade nocturne. Soucieux, il reprit son chemin vers son quartier, aussi silencieux que les ombres qui l'entouraient.

* * *

Contrairement à la veille et à la fois d'avant, ce soir-là Ren fut accueillis par l'homme du premier jour. Quand il lui annonça qu'il venait voir Kazuya, celui-ci lui demanda s'il en était satisfait. Ren lui répondit par l'affirmative, ne tarissant pas d'éloge sur le jeune homme et ses qualités. Semblant satisfait, l'employé ne posa plus de questions et tint à le conduire personnellement vers la chambre, malgré les protestations de Ren qui affirmait connaître le chemin. Mais il lui avait rétorqué qu'étant à présent un client régulier, il avait droit à plus d'attentions de leur part. Ren n'insista pas pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et le suivit en silence. Quand l'homme ouvrit la porte devant lui et qu'il vit Kazuya, il crut revenir au premier jour de leur rencontre. Il avait les mêmes attitudes et les mêmes gestes qui l'avaient tant envoûté ce jour-là.

Il fit un pas dans la pièce et Kazuya avança vers lui de sa démarche féline, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

- Ren-sama, quel plaisir de vous revoir si tôt, s'exclama-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

La porte se referma sur ses mots, et Kazuya reprit la parole, chuchotant contre son oreille.

- Joue le jeu s'il-te-plaît, supplia-t-il presque.

Ren se retrouva une nouvelle fois charmé par son odeur, et par son souffle chaud contre sa peau. Il posa ses mains sur le corps pressé contre le sien, évitant le dos en se rappelant les blessures qui s'y trouvaient. Kazuya passa sa main sur son bras, remontant sur son épaule. Elle alla ensuite se loger contre sa nuque chaude et commença de douces caresses à la naissance de ses cheveux. Ren en frissonna mais ne rompit pas l'échange. S'il lui avait demandé de rentrer dans son jeu, c'est qu'ils étaient sûrement observés. Pour la première fois, il osa poser ses lèvres contre la peau fine et parfumée de son cou. Un faible soupir répondit à son initiative et il se demanda s'il avait été volontaire ou non. Mais il oublia ses questions inutiles quand Kazuya imita son geste. Cependant, lui mêla sa langue et ses dents à la partie. Il malmena la peau de son cou, l'aspirant parfois entre ses lèvres et passant ensuite sa langue sur la zone rougie après l'avoir relâchée. Ren se sentait déconnecter petit à petit de la réalité, et il ne put empêcher un faible gémissement de passer la barrière de ses lèvres quand le jeune homme se concentra sur le lobe de son oreille. Il le lécha, le mordilla avec tant de vigueur qu'il perdit le peu de contrôle qui lui restait. D'un mouvement de hanche, il lui fit comprendre de reculer vers le lit. Sans relâcher leur étreinte, ils avancèrent pas à pas, jusqu'à ce que Kazuya bute contre la couche. Ren eu alors un moment d'hésitation, se rappelant du dos douloureux du jeune homme. Mais celui-ci prit l'initiative de s'allonger, et aucune grimace ne prit forme sur son beau visage. Ren le suivit et s'allongea au-dessus de lui. L'être si envoûtant releva une jambe et Ren succomba à la tentation de poser une main sur sa cuisse ainsi découverte. Il passa la paume de sa main sur la peau si blanche, appréciant sa douceur et son velouté. Mais soudain, il reprit ses esprits et stoppa ses gestes. Kazuya décolla sa bouche de sa peau et le regarda, interrogateur.

- Ils nous regardent ? demanda Ren en chuchotant.

Kazuya risqua un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, mais la trappe était fermée. En le sentant se détendre, Ren comprit que la voie était libre. Il enleva ses mains de son corps et se décala légèrement. Il s'allongea sur le côté et l'attira près de lui, leur tête à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Il pouvait sentir son souffle effleurer son visage. Après un moment où il plongea son regard dans le sien, il se força à prendre la parole pour briser l'enchantement.

- Tu vas bien depuis hier ? s'enquit-il gentiment.

- Hm. J'ai un peu moins mal, confirma le jeune homme.

De ses doigts, il triturait distraitement le col du kimono de Ren, frôlant parfois la peau brune de son torse.

-Je suis désolé mais je dois continuer avec mes questions.

- Hm, c'est bon, vas-y, répondit-il lascivement.

- Tu te souviens comment tu es arrivé ici ?

Kazuya acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête, le regard perdu sur le torse devant lui.

- Tu veux bien me raconter ?

- Je devais avoir 14 ou 15 ans. On habitait dans un petit village. Un jour mon père m'a demandé de faire une course pour lui. Il était déjà tard. Sur le chemin du retour, il faisait nuit, et j'avais un peu peur parce que j'avais entendu des bruits bizarres. Et puis tout à coup des hommes sont sorti de l'ombre. J'ai essayé de m'enfuir, mais ils étaient trop nombreux. A un moment j'ai eu très mal à la tête et j'ai dû perdre connaissance. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans une sorte de grange. Il y avait pleins d'autres personnes comme moi, surtout des jeunes femmes, et quelques garçons de mon âge. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là-bas.

Il marqua une pause dans son récit. Ren posa une main dans ses cheveux puis le rapprocha encore un peu de lui. Il ne paraissait plus conscient, comme s'il avait été ramené dans ce passé.

- Parfois des hommes venaient, et ils en emmenaient quelques un. On ne savait pas où. On n'avait pas beaucoup de place et ils ne nous donnaient pas souvent à manger. Certains sont morts avant d'être emmenés.

Il marqua une nouvelle pause. Cette partie de son histoire avait dû être particulièrement pénible et douloureuse.

- Et un jour ça a été mon tour. Ils m'ont… examiné dans tous les sens comme si j'étais un animal, et puis ils ont donnés de l'or à ceux qui nous gardaient et ils m'ont emmené. On a marchés une journée entière et puis on est arrivés ici. Je ne suis plus jamais ressortit depuis ce jour-là.

Il termina son histoire sur ces mots, qui serrèrent le cœur de Ren.

- Et après ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, est-ce que tu as été… directement mis en contact avec les clients ?

Kazuya se mit soudain à trembler et des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

- Non, pas tout de suite. Au début je faisais juste quelques tâches comme le ménage et la cuisine. Et un jour…

- C'est bon, tu n'es pas obligé de continuer, le rassura Ren en resserrant un peu plus son étreinte autour de lui.

Mais à sa grande surprise, il continua. Il avait probablement besoin de parler et il était content que ce soit à lui qu'il se confie ainsi.

- Un jour on m'a emmené le voir…

- Le propriétaire ?

- Non, son homme de main. Celui qui dirige véritablement cet endroit. Il m'a… il m'a forcé à…

Sa voix se coupa et ses larmes redoublèrent.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, murmura Ren en déposant un baiser sur son front.

- Et après ça j'ai commencé… à faire tout ça.

Le silence retomba dans la chambre. Ren était véritablement bouleversé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. La vie du jeune homme qu'il serrait dans ses bras avait été tellement douloureuse et triste. Il avait beaucoup de peine pour lui. Et un sentiment nouveau s'éveilla en lui. Celui de le sauver. De le libérer de cette souffrance. Qu'il ait enfin droit au bonheur.

Après s'être un peu remis de ses émotions, Ren réfléchit un moment à la situation. S'il avait été enlevé, ses parents avaient dû le rechercher, contacter la Police. Peut-être qu'ainsi ils pourraient retrouver ceux qui organisaient tout ça ?

- Tu peux me dire ton nom ? demanda-t-il alors, sachant que cela lui sera utile par la suite.

- Kamenashi.

- Kamenashi Kazuya, d'accord…

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Pour rien, par curiosité, mentit-il.

Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait s'il lui annonçait qu'il allait devoir fouiller dans son passé. Cela risquait de rouvrir les blessures qu'il avait entraperçues quand il lui avait raconté son histoire. Sans compter qu'ils risquaient de retrouver ses parents…

- J'ai une dernière question…, commença Ren.

Kazuya se figea à l'entente du mot "dernière". Est-ce que ça y était ? Est-ce qu'il allait l'abandonner ? Déjà ?

- Est-ce que tu te souviens avoir entendu un nom ou quelque chose qui nous permettrait de retrouver ceux qui t'ont enlevé ?

- Non, répondit aussitôt Kazuya en faisant une moue boudeuse et en se retournant.

Il ne voulait pas lui dire. Il voulait qu'il revienne encore.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda Ren qui se redressa et se pencha sur lui pour essayer de voir son visage.

- Oui. Ça fait longtemps, je ne m'en souviens plus, mentit le jeune homme.

- Bien, je comprends, répondit Ren, indulgent.

Il ne voulait pas insister non plus, sachant qu'il n'arriverait à rien s'il se braquait. Il posa une main sur sa hanche et s'apprêtait à s'allonger tout contre son dos quand un léger bruit de frottement se fit entendre dans le silence de la pièce. Kazuya se tendit instantanément, et il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer contre son torse.

- Arrêtez de jouer Ren-sama ! s'exclama soudain le jeune homme d'une voix faussement outrée et exagérément enjouée.

Rapidement, il se retourna à nouveau vers lui et le fit tomber sur le dos. Il s'assit à califourchon sur son ventre, ajustant le tissu coloré de son kimono pour recouvrir une partie de leurs corps. D'un regard, il tenta de lui faire savoir pourquoi il agissait ainsi, mais Ren avait déjà compris. Il posa à nouveau ses mains sur le corps si tentateur qui le dominait. D'une main sur la nuque, il l'attira vers lui et Kazuya se pencha vers son oreille.

- Fais attention aux expressions de ton visage, je ne sais pas s'ils peuvent le voir mais c'est plus prudent. Et je vais être obligé de… enfin comme l'autre fois, murmura-t-il le plus bas qu'il puisse faire.

Il sentit Ren acquiescer légèrement de la tête ce qui le soulagea. La suite allait être assez embarrassante, mais il n'avait pas le choix, c'était ça ou… non, il refusait de penser à ça.

- Je vais rester comme ça, ils ne pourront pas voir que ce n'est pas vrai, ajouta-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres dans son cou.

Il avait besoin de contact physique pour l'encourager. Il ajouta bientôt sa langue, heureux plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru de pouvoir goûter à nouveau à cette peau. Laissant ses envies le guider, il descendit un peu plus bas, sur ses clavicules, écartant avec sa main le tissu qui le gênait dans sa progression. Petit à petit, il sentait l'homme sous lui se détendre. D'ailleurs, l'une de ses mains vint caresser sa cuisse, et à nouveau, un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres à cette initiative. Il était en train de briser l'un des interdits qu'il s'était fixé, mais cela lui était égal. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de chose avant. Comme une petite pointe d'envie qui s'enfonçait dans sa chair. Et c'était une sensation très agréable. Cependant, il n'osa descendre plus loin et abandonna avec regret le torse qui s'offrait à lui sous les plis de tissus qu'il aurait été si facile d'écarter.

Il soupira puis se redressa en position assise, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Discrètement, il s'assura que l'étoffe chamarrée cachait comme il le fallait la scène aux yeux indiscrets qui les observaient encore. Il ferma ensuite ses paupières et repensa à toutes les fois où il avait dû faire ça sans simuler, se rappelant les gestes qu'il devait faire pour paraître convaincant. Il sentait le regard de Ren sur lui et cela l'intimidait un peu. Cependant, il continuait ses caresses sur sa cuisse, s'autorisant parfois à remonter jusqu'à sa hanche, effleurant la peau fine avec son pouce. Kazuya souleva alors son bassin, puis redescendit lentement, un gémissement factice mourant dans le fond de sa gorge.

Ren le fixait, hypnotisé. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui. Il effectuait des mouvements de haut en bas, effleurant son bas-ventre à chaque fois. La vision était magnifique et envoûtante, les sensations enchanteresses. A chaque mouvement vers le bas, un gémissement sortait de ses lèvres roses légèrement entrouvertes. Il avait les yeux fermés, mais cela n'enlevait en rien au charme, au contraire. Il paraissait perdu dans un plaisir sans fin. Et Ren comprit pourquoi il était reconnu être le meilleur. Sa main remonta sur sa hanche délicate, puis il la glissa vers ses reins. Il ne résista pas à l'envie de faire de même avec l'autre et bientôt, ses caresses accompagnèrent les mouvements de l'être fascinant qui se déhanchait de façon si sensuelle contre lui. Ayant tout de même encore un peu de lucidité, il tenta un regard derrière Kazuya. Il ne pouvait voir la fresque sur la cloison, ce qui signifiait que son visage restait caché. Il avait eu peur d'avoir lui aussi à simuler pour leurrer l'ennemi. Rassuré, il put se concentrer à nouveau, tentant de respirer calmement et profondément pour ne pas perdre le peu de raison qui lui restait. Mais un mouvement plus brusque comprimant son bas ventre le fit gémir sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir. A ce son, un soupir lui répondit. Un soupir qui paraissait si différent de tous les autres que Ren en frémit, persuadé que celui-là n'avait pas été simulé. Tournant les yeux vers son visage, il perçut une lueur amusée dans les yeux de Kazuya qui les avaient entrouverts et qui le fixaient. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres avant qu'il ne referme à nouveau les paupières. Il accéléra la cadence, et ses gémissements se firent plus forts et plus saccadés. Dans une dernière retombée de son corps contre le sien, un râle d'extase envahit l'espace.

Ren l'observa un moment reprendre son souffle. Son kimono s'était ouvert un peu plus sous ses gestes et il pouvait voir son torse si pâle se soulever et s'abaisser au grès de sa respiration chaotique. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux châtain s'étaient échappées de sa coiffure et retombaient avec grâce contre la finesse de son cou. Ses lèvres toujours entrouvertes étaient plus roses que jamais et ses joues d'habitude si blanches avaient pris quelques couleurs indécentes. Ren avait beau tenter de reprendre ses esprits en se rappelant que c'était un homme, ses sens eux appréciaient chaque détail qui s'offrait à eux. Et quand l'être rouvrit enfin les yeux et qu'il s'allongea sur lui, son parfum, plus fascinant encore que d'habitude, l'enveloppa complètement, le perdant à jamais. Sa main droite s'égara dans son dos, se faisant légère sur les blessures qu'elle rencontrait, tandis que sa main gauche se libéra du tissu et vint caresser tendrement son visage.

Dans le silence revenu de la pièce, un nouveau léger frottement leur indiqua que le danger était passé.

- Désolé, murmura Kazuya après un instant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour ça, répondit-il en passant délicatement sa main sur la légère proéminence qui se devinait sous son pantalon.

- C'est rien ne t'inquiète pas. C'est moi qui aurais dû mieux résister.

Le jeune homme le regarda, amusé. Il était content de l'avoir fait réagir, même s'il s'en voulait un peu de devoir lui imposer ça.

- Tu crois qu'il a été dupe ?

- Quoi, tu oses remettre en doute mes talents de comédien ? s'amusa Kazuya.

- Je rigole, tu as été très… convaincant.

- J'avais cru remarquer en effet, rappela le jeune homme en passant une nouvelle fois sa main sur la zone éveillée.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Kazuya répugnait à le laisser partir, alors il restait allongé sur lui, profitant de sa chaleur et des caresses qu'il continuait en faire par automatisme sur la peau nue de son dos et de ses reins.

- Dis, qu'est-ce que tu risques s'ils découvrent que tu ne fais pas ce que tu es sensé faire ? s'enquit soudain Ren.

- Je serais puni, répondit-il vaguement.

- Quel genre de punition ?

- Le genre que je préfère éviter.

Conscient qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, Ren n'insista pas.

- Tu as déjà été puni ?

- Oui, au début, quand je refusais de faire certaines choses.

Ren ne répondit pas. En fait il n'y avait rien à répondre. Presque à contre cœur, il retira ses mains de son corps et lui fit comprendre de se pousser pour lui permettre de se redresser.

- Tu pars déjà…, regretta Kazuya.

- C'est plus prudent que je ne m'attarde pas, désolé.

- Tu reviens quand ?

- Le plus tôt possible, d'ici quelques jours je pense.

- Bien, se résigna-t-il, tout de même heureux qu'il revienne.

Après une dernière caresse dans ses cheveux, Ren se releva, suivit par Kazuya. Celui-ci l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte en silence. Il se retourna ensuite et lui tendit l'argent qu'il lui devait et s'apprêtait à tourner une nouvelle fois les talons quand le jeune homme le retint. Il entoura ses bras autour de son cou et l'étreignit quelques instants. Ren le réconforta comme il put en passant une main apaisante dans son dos. Une nouvelle fois, il eut l'impression de l'abandonner en refermant doucement la porte. Son visage triste et apeuré fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant que l'ombre du couloir ne l'engloutisse totalement.


	2. Partie 2

Deux jours plus tard, Kazuya attendait nerveusement son premier client. Mais quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin, lui dévoilant l'homme qu'il devrait satisfaire, tous ses espoirs s'envolèrent. Il l'avait déjà eu et il n'était pas connu pour sa douceur. Il s'avança tout de même vers lui en minaudant, espérant peut être l'attendrir, mais sa réaction ne tarda pas. Alors qu'il passait ses bras autour de son cou, il le repoussa avec force et le projeta sur le matelas. A plat ventre, Kazuya commençait à se redresser sur ses mains quand il sentit deux grosses poignes encadrer ses hanches et le forcer à se mettre à quatre pattes. L'homme souleva ensuite son kimono d'un geste précipité, dévoilant ses fesses et ses reins. Kazuya ferma les yeux de douleur quand il le pénétra brusquement. Sous les à-coups puissants et répétitifs qu'il subissait en silence, il perdit l'équilibre et s'appuya sur ses coudes pour plus de stabilité. La tête baissée entre ses bras, une larme s'écoula le long de sa joue. Et comme souvent, son esprit s'évada. Pourtant cette fois-ci, il ne le ramena pas dans les champs de son enfance, mais dans cette pièce même. Et un visage souriant et compréhensif s'imposa à lui. Il se rappela les sensations et les réactions qui s'étaient esquissées en lui quand il avait posé ses mains chaudes sur lui. Mais la puissance redoublée des assauts menés contre son corps chassèrent ces images. Il sentit cet homme répugnant se déverser enfin dans son intimité dans un râle qui lui donna envie de vomir. Le silence à peine revenu, il se retira et Kazuya tomba sur le lit, à bout de force. Sans un mot et le laissant ainsi, l'homme lui jeta quelques pièces d'or et disparut.

Kazuya resta un moment allongé, luttant pour empêcher ses larmes de sortir. Il avait encore au moins un client qui attendait ses services alors il ne pouvait pas craquer maintenant. Avec peine, il se redressa finalement et partit se nettoyer en tremblant derrière le paravent. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Ren et qu'il avait goûté à sa gentillesse et à sa douceur, il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter cette vie. Il avait tout juste terminé que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, dévoilant un visage tout aussi répugnant que le précédent, à la différence que celui-ci, il le savait, était moins violent que l'autre. Il souffla intérieurement pour se donner du courage puis avança vers lui, un sourire joué éclairant son visage.

* * *

Au même moment, Ren rapportait à ses collègues ce qu'il avait appris dernièrement. Il leur raconta l'histoire de Kazuya et leur confirma ainsi l'existence d'un trafic humain. Watanabe-san promit de faire quelques recherches avec le nom de famille du jeune homme. Ce n'était pas certifié, mais ils avaient tout de même une chance d'obtenir des informations à ce sujet dans les archives de la Police.

N'ayant toujours pas de noms, ils ne purent faire plus ce soir-là. Okiku-san n'avait pas non plus réussit à identifier le propriétaire du Dragon Céleste. Ils connaissaient de vu les trois hommes de main que Kazuya avait mentionnés mais pour que l'opération fonctionne correctement et sans danger pour eux, il fallait tous les éliminer le même soir. Ils repartirent donc chacun de leur côté, en ayant la promesse de Ren d'obtenir bientôt les dernières données manquantes.

Celui-ci retourna d'un pas tranquille vers sa petite maison qui lui servait d'atelier. Et tout en pensant à Kazuya, il avança jusque tard dans la nuit sur la dernière commande qu'on lui avait passée. Okiku lui avait donné une nouvelle bourse d'or et en se couchant enfin, il se promit de retourner le voir dès le lendemain.

* * *

Le matin suivant cependant, le jeune couturier fut surpris de voir Ryouji entrer dans son atelier. Il l'accueillit néanmoins avec le sourire, lui demandant ce qui l'amenait. Celui-ci lui annonça d'une voix grave qu'une nouvelle jeune fille venait d'être enlevée quelques jours plus tôt. Un témoin ayant vu la scène avait affirmé que trois hommes l'avaient soudain entourée, puis assommée et emmenée discrètement. Il y avait de forte chance que cela soit lié à leur affaire, alors il lui demanda d'essayer de se renseigner à ce sujet auprès de Kazuya. Ren promis qu'il lui en parlerait le soir même. Satisfait, le dessinateur ne s'attarda pas et retourna à ses occupations, laissant Ren à ses aiguilles.

xxx

Pressé, Ren arriva un peu plus tôt que d'habitude devant la grande maison. Il avait passé la journée à penser au jeune homme. Il s'en voulait de ressentir cette attirance pour lui, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait contrôler. Ses gestes, sa voix, son parfum, sa fragilité, tout en lui lui manquait. Ce qu'il avait fait la dernière fois avait éveillé une flamme en lui. Quand il fermait les yeux, il le revoyait se déhancher au-dessus de lui, attisant son envie. Il revoyait son visage si séduisant, son regard posé sur lui, il se rappelait de la sensation de sa bouche contre sa peau, de sa main contre sa nuque...

En passant la porte, il se força à reprendre ses esprits. Le moment se rapprochait et il ne devait pas gâcher leurs chances de réaliser leur mission en toute discrétion. Il fut soulagé quand une femme vint l'accueillir. Apparemment, ce soir non plus ils n'étaient pas là. L'employée semblait débordée et prête à le faire attendre avant de le conduire à Kazuya, alors Ren la rassura en assurant qu'il connaissait le chemin, et il lui proposa de s'y rendre seul. La femme n'hésita que quelques instants avant d'accepter et de retourner avec précipitation à ses occupations. Ren sourit puis retrouva son empressement. D'un pas rapide, il longea les couloirs déserts puis arriva enfin devant la porte. Il l'entrouvrit sans bruit et risqua un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Kazuya était assis au pied du lit, un genou relevé devant lui et sa tête posée dessus. Il semblait songeur et l'expression enfantine, presque boudeuse, de son visage attendrit Ren. Il ouvrit plus largement le panneau de bois et lorsque le jeune homme le remarqua et tourna la tête vers lui, un grand sourire illumina son visage quand il le reconnut. Ren eu à peine le temps de rentrer et de refermer derrière lui qu'il se jetait dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as manqué, lui avoua-t-il d'une voix boudeuse contre son oreille.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, rigola Ren en entourant sa fine taille de ses bras musclés. Ils ne sont pas là ? ajouta-t-il en se dégageant doucement de son étreinte.

- Comment tu le sais ? s'étonna Kazuya en croisant son regard.

- C'est une femme qui m'a accueilli aujourd'hui.

- Je vois, et bien non, ils ne sont pas là.

- Parfait, viens ! s'exclama Ren en lui prenant la main et en le conduisant vers le lit.

Ils s'y installèrent comme à leur habitude puis Ren reprit la parole en extirpant un morceau de papier des plis de son kimono.

- Une jeune femme a été enlevée il y a quelques jours. Est-ce que tu as vu une nouvelle ici ?

- Non… je ne crois pas, réfléchit Kazuya.

- Elle ressemble à ça, précisa Ren en dépliant le papier, dévoilant le dessin d'un visage.

- Non, je ne l'ai jamais vue, confirma-t-il. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'est pas ici. Au début on est isolé des autres.

- Il est peut-être encore un peu tôt alors…

- Oui, mais j'ouvrirais l'œil, promis.

- Merci.

Kazuya lui répondit avec un large sourire. Il paraissait vraiment content de le revoir, et cela réchauffa le cœur de Ren.

- Dis, je me posais une question… à ton avis, est-ce que vous êtes tous dans les mêmes conditions ici ?

- Tu veux dire est-ce qu'on a tous été achetés ?

- Oui.

- Non, répondit-il, catégorique. Plus de la moitié des filles sont venues ici de leur plein grès. Mais cela n'empêche pas qu'elles n'aient désormais plus le choix que de rester ici.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais…

Un silence se fit. Kazuya, légèrement penché sur lui, observait avec attention le visage du jeune couturier. Il l'avait toujours trouvé beau. Il passa une main douce sur sa tempe, écartant quelques mèches de ses cheveux bruns qui y retombaient. Il l'avait toujours vu les cheveux attachés, et il se demanda ce que cela pouvait donner s'il retirait le lien qui les maintenaient. Il dirigea alors lentement ses doigts vers cet objectif.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna Ren.

- Rien, rétorqua-t-il rapidement en retirant sa main. En fait je… je voulais juste te voir avec les cheveux détachés, avoua-t-il finalement d'une petite voix.

- Oh, d'accord.

- D'accord ?

- Hm, vas-y, répondit-il avec un sourire engageant.

Kazuya ne se fit pas prier. Il avança à nouveau sa main et défit le nœud. Les cheveux bruns tombèrent doucement sur les coussins, et Kazuya passa sa main dans les mèches pour les arranger correctement. Il s'éloigna ensuite légèrement pour observer le résultat.

- Alors ?

- Je te préfère comme ça, répondit-il avec des yeux brillants.

Il reporta ensuite son attention sur ses yeux rieurs. Comme hypnotisés, ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes, puis, sans rompre le contact visuel, Kazuya s'installa à califourchon au-dessus de son corps.

La tentation de succomber était très forte. Il voulait à nouveau briser cet interdit. Il voulait lui apporter du plaisir. Il voulait poser ses lèvres sur sa peau, goûter son odeur et s'en repaître jusqu'à l'extase. Il voulait découvrir son corps si attirant, sentir ses mains sur lui. Il voulait ressentir pleinement les sensations qui s'étaient esquissées en lui la dernière fois, et qui briseraient cet autre interdit qu'il s'était fixé. N'y tenant plus, il détacha enfin ses yeux des siens et se pencha vers lui. Il posa tendrement sa bouche contre la peau chaude de son cou, juste sous l'oreille. Il le sentit frémir, mais il ne l'arrêta pas, le confortant dans son entreprise. Il déposa de chastes baisers le long de son cou jusqu'à sa clavicule, puis remonta en léchant par petites touches sa peau brûlante. Son parfum envahit une nouvelle fois sa bouche, et voulant le goûter encore plus, il renforça l'action de sa langue, raclant parfois la peau avec ses dents. Il s'amusa ensuite avec le lobe de son oreille, le mordillant et le suçotant avec plaisir, laissant parfois quelques bruits indécents percer le silence de la pièce. Il revint ensuite vers son cou, et aspira la peau entre ses lèvres. Un sourire les étirèrent lorsqu'il l'entendit gémir faiblement. Il délaissa la marque rouge et redescendit plus bas. Il abandonna un baiser humide entre ses clavicules, puis reporta son attention sur son visage. Il avait les yeux fermés, et semblait lutter pour se contenir. Mais Kazuya ne voulait pas qu'il se retienne. Il rapprocha alors son visage du sien et prit la parole de sa voix suave.

- Dis, Ren-sama, moi aussi j'ai une question. Pourquoi tu serais le seul à retirer quelque chose de ces entretiens ? J'ai répondu à tes questions, mais je n'ai toujours rien eu en échange...

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? répondit Ren en rouvrant ses paupières.

- Toi.

Ren en ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il lui demande de l'argent, ou peut-être même sa liberté, mais ça ? Il déglutit difficilement. Sa conscience lui disait de refuser. Il n'était pas ici pour ça, et même s'il savait éveiller des envies en lui, il n'en restait pas moins un homme. Mais il savait aussi que s'il continuait ainsi ses attentions, il ne pourrait résister bien longtemps. Toujours dans ses réflexions, il sentit des mains se poser sur son torse et écarter doucement les pans de son kimono. Ses doigts s'aventurèrent sur sa peau, se frayèrent un chemin sous le tissu encore en place pour atteindre de nouvelles zones inexplorées. Et puis il posa sa bouche entre ses pectoraux et y administra le même traitement qu'il venait d'imposer à son cou. Ren savait qu'il devrait l'arrêter, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Sa volonté refusait de lui obéir. Son cœur s'accélérait dans sa poitrine sans son autorisation, et un frisson intense parcourut son corps. Désormais, il se savait perdu. Vaincu, il posa sa main droite sur la hanche de cet être qui savait se faire si envoûtant, puis apprécia les sensations qui envahissaient doucement son organisme.

Le sentant à sa merci, Kazuya descendit ses mains plus bas encore et défit la large ceinture qui maintenait les étoffes en place. Il écarta ensuite lentement les côtés du kimono, appréciant à sa pleine mesure la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Il était encore plus beau et plus attirant que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il s'amusa du contraste entre sa peau brune et ses mains si blanches. Et réalisant qu'il avait à présent une surface sans fin de peau où il pourrait s'enivrer de son odeur qu'il désirait tant, il s'inclina vers lui. Il commença par le sentir, le respirer, laissant son souffle caresser l'épiderme qui se recouvrit d'une fine chair de poule, puis il y déposa à nouveau ses lèvres. Il le lécha, le suçota, racla avec ses dents la sueur qui se formait petit à petit. Il se sentait grisé par ce parfum à la fois âcre et sucré. Et puis il rencontra sur son chemin un petit bouton de chair. Joueur, il vint le titiller avec sa bouche et des gémissements plus forts sortirent de la bouche de Ren. Satisfait de ce qu'il provoquait, il offrit les mêmes attentions au deuxième, provoquant les mêmes réactions excitantes.

Et puis il redescendit. S'attardant sur ses abdominaux il en redessina le contour. Il sentait le corps de Ren se tendre sous lui. Un coup d'œil vers le haut lui apprit qu'il avait refermé ses paupières. Il l'observa un instant, appréciant la douceur de son visage quand il avait les yeux fermés. Il paraissait aimer ce qu'il lui faisait et il en ressentit une pointe de fierté. Désirant lui procurer encore plus de plaisir, une idée se forma dans son esprit, étirant ses lèvres en un sourire gourmand. Il savait qu'il briserait par la même occasion un autre interdit, mais celui-là n'avait pas été fixé par lui, mais par la maison, alors il se fichait de ne pas le respecter. Et puis si c'était pour Ren, il était bien décidé à les briser tous, un à un.

D'une main légèrement tremblante, il souleva doucement la ceinture de son pantalon. A ce geste, Ren se figea. Il crut qu'il allait l'arrêter et le repousser, mais il n'en fit rien. Il reprit alors ses attentions sur son ventre, délaissant quelques instants son objectif premier. Sa langue rencontra son nombril, et sa pointe s'y faufila à plusieurs reprises, excitant la chair. Un mouvement involontaire du bassin de Ren vers le haut lui écrasa les lèvres contre sa peau. Il sourit une nouvelle fois à cette réaction instinctive et termina en plaquant un baiser humide autour du petit creux.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur la proéminence qui se trouvait juste devant lui. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en pensant qu'il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de découvrir ce qu'il s'y cachait. D'habitude ce genre de chose le répugnait, et quand les clients le demandaient, il avait du mal à y poser ses mains. Mais là, il savait que ce serait différent. Et il savait aussi qu'il était prêt à y apposer bien plus que ses mains. Il effleura la bosse de ses doigts, attentifs aux réactions de Ren. Il le sentit se tendre encore un peu plus et un profond soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Electrisé par cette réponse, il souleva une nouvelle fois fébrilement la ceinture, puis commença à retirer lentement le tissu. Ren souleva machinalement son bassin et de ses deux mains encadrant ses hanches, il put dégager le pantalon de ses fesses, s'autorisant à caresser cette peau tendre au passage. Il continua ses gestes, dévoilant enfin son membre dressé.

Un soudain accès d'appréhension le prit. Et s'il n'était pas à la hauteur ? Après tout, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre, il n'avait jamais fait ça. Mais bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais fait, il en avait tout de même une certaine expérience. Souvenir qu'il ne tenait pas à se remémorer d'ailleurs. Cela faisait partit des nombreux points sombres de son passé qu'il aurait tant aimé pouvoir effacer de sa mémoire. Malgré tout, cela lui avait appris ce qui était agréable et ce qui pouvait apporter du plaisir à celui qui en bénéficiait. Même si tout ce que lui avait ressenti avait été du dégoût et un écœurement qui lui avaient valu après coups quelques nausées. Mais il chassa ses pensées qui n'avaient pas leurs places dans ce moment de partage et de découvertes qu'il avait lui-même désiré.

Légèrement tremblant, il posa une main sur sa virilité, appréciant la douceur de cette peau si fine. Il promena ses doigts sur toute sa longueur, s'attardant parfois sur quelques détails de son anatomie. Il referma ensuite ses doigts autour de lui et lui administra quelques lents mouvements de bas en haut. Il pouvait sentir les palpitations dans la paume de sa main et cela le décida à accélérer un peu les choses. Sans le lâcher, il se positionna plus confortablement et approcha son visage. Il pointa sa langue hors de sa bouche et commença à le lécher doucement. La sensation était loin d'être désagréable. Il remonta lentement vers son extrémité en suivant une veine gonflée d'envie et y déposa ses lèvres. Il la titilla avec sa langue, encouragé par les nombreux soupirs et gémissements qui emplissaient désormais la pièce. Quand il jugea qu'il avait suffisamment testé la patience de Ren, il ouvrit la bouche et enveloppa sa verge de sa chaleur. Un hoquet à la fois de surprise et de bien être répondit à son geste. Il s'appliqua alors à rendre ses mouvements plus rapides et plus profonds. La position n'était pas très confortable, mais il l'entendait respirer de plus en plus difficilement, et l'une de ses mains se posa contre sa nuque. Ren accompagna simplement ses mouvements, ne cherchant pas à lui imposer un rythme. Kazuya continua ainsi encore quelques minutes, massant avec sa main la base de son membre délaissée. Un liquide âcre et amer commençait à suinter de son extrémité mais il ne ralentit pas pour autant. Cependant, la main sur sa nuque se contracta bientôt sur ses cheveux et lui tira la tête en arrière. Kazuya comprit l'appel silencieux et dans un dernier mouvement, il relâcha sa proie.

Ren frissonna à cette perte de contact et de chaleur. Mais il ne voulait pas se libérer dans sa bouche, il ne voulait pas lui faire subir ça. Il se força à respirer profondément, essayant de retrouver ses sens. Mais la tâche n'était pas aisée. Kazuya était vraiment très doué pour le faire réagir ainsi. Et l'avoir vu s'appliquer ainsi sur son bas-ventre avait attisé son excitation. Il rêvait secrètement de plus de contact. Il voulait le posséder et lui apporter un peu de plaisir et de bonheur dans sa vie qui devait être tellement éprouvante. Le jeune homme remonta son visage vers lui, semant sur son passage quelques baisers. Et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, ils y virent le même désir, la même envie. Les yeux de Kazuya dévièrent vers sa bouche et il devina ses pensées. Lui aussi brûlait d'envie de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Kazuya hésita. Succomber à ces lèvres signifiait briser son quatrième interdit. Celui qu'il n'aurait jamais cru renier un jour. Parce que cela signifiait tellement. Il avait toujours refusé cette proximité avec ses clients. Parce que ce geste était tellement intime et lourd de sens. Mais il se rappela que Ren n'était pas un client. Même s'il était ici, et même s'il payait lui aussi pour passer du temps avec lui, il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme tel. Parce qu'il le respectait. Parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais forcé. Et parce qu'il était si doux et si gentils avec lui, comme personne ne l'avait été depuis bien longtemps. Ses yeux plongèrent à nouveau dans les siens. Il semblait comprendre. Et il semblait lui dire de ne pas se forcer. Mais il ne se forcerait pas. Jamais. Il allait le faire parce qu'il le voulait et parce qu'il voulait ainsi lui faire comprendre que sa vie avait été plus douce depuis qu'il y était apparu. Il voulait le remercier pour ça, même s'il avait peur de l'avenir et de ce qui lui arriverait une fois qu'il aurait terminé sa mission et qu'il ne reviendrait plus.

Il combla la distance entre eux et établit enfin le contact. Il voulait prendre son temps et apprécier, mais la sensation était tellement grisante qu'il en voulut plus, tout de suite. Sa langue se faufila dans sa bouche et quand elle rencontra sa jumelle, la passion contenue explosa subitement. Leurs langues jouèrent, se défièrent, se domptèrent, se cherchèrent avec une ardeur sans limite. Galvanisé par l'échange, Ren posa enfin ses mains sur son corps, glissant sous le tissu coloré pour atteindre la peau. Les sensations déferlèrent en lui avec la puissance d'un tsunami. Ses caresses, ses frôlements, ses attouchements le submergèrent et l'excitèrent plus que jamais. Son souffle se coupa mais il ne voulait pas rompre le baiser. Il voulait s'y noyer, s'y fondre, s'y perdre à jamais. Mais Ren le força à se retirer en mordillant sa langue. Leurs yeux se retrouvèrent, se comprirent. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. Ils étaient déjà dépendants de ces sensations. Leurs lèvres s'unirent à nouveau, leurs langues se rejoignant avec fougue.

Kazuya sentit les mains de Ren descendre sur son corps et détacher sa ceinture. Il sentit le tissu dévoiler sa peau. Une main ferme contre ses reins le plaqua contre le corps allongé sous lui et un gémissement rauque sortit à l'unisson de leurs bouches soudées lorsque leurs érections se rencontrèrent. Une main sur sa joue, caressant les mèches brunes, Kazuya se perdit une nouvelle fois dans le baiser. Ses hanches bougèrent bientôt d'elles-mêmes, attisant leurs envies par des frictions affolantes. L'excitation à son comble, Kazuya brûlait de désir de le sentir en lui. Il abandonna ses lèvres et se redressa sous son regard étonné. Il vit ses yeux suivre chacun de ses gestes, s'écarquillant lorsqu'il comprit son but.

En appui sur ses pieds, il assura son équilibre en agrippant ses hanches. D'une main experte, il positionna ensuite son membre contre son entrée et s'abaissa lentement vers son bassin. Leurs souffles se coupèrent tous deux face à l'afflux de plaisir que cela leur procura. Lorsqu'il fut entièrement en lui, Ren posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, le regardant reprendre son souffle. Le jeune homme avait fermé les yeux et sa tête avait légèrement basculée en arrière. Il pouvait entendre de faibles soupirs sortir continuellement d'entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. La vision était provocante, excitante. Ren le laissa reprendre ses esprits. Au moindre mouvement il savait que lui-même risquait de venir sans plus de sommation. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, pendant lesquelles Ren appliquait de douces caresses sur ses jambes repliées de part et d'autre de son corps. Et puis soudain, un léger frottement se fit sentir contre son membre emprisonné. Les mouvements s'accentuèrent, s'enchainèrent. Comme la dernière fois, il voyait Kazuya se déhancher sans pudeur au-dessus de lui, mais cette fois-ci tout était différent. Les sensations étaient plus vraies, plus intenses, plus enivrantes aussi. Ses gémissements aussi étaient complètement différents. Cette fois-ci ils n'étaient pas joués mais ressentis. Ils n'étaient pas simulés mais s'échappaient d'entre ses lèvres comme une offrande. Il n'avait jamais été aussi beau, aussi envoûtant qu'en cet instant.

N'y tenant plus, Ren commença à joindre son bassin à la danse. Il venait à sa rencontre en synchronisation parfaite avec ses mouvements, accentuant encore plus les sensations, augmentant ses plaintes et ses soupirs. Mais la cadence de Kazuya diminua petit à petit et Ren comprit qu'il était comme paralysé par toutes les émotions qui le submergeaient. Il le força alors à suspendre ses gestes en entourant sa taille de ses mains. Il le vit rouvrir difficilement les yeux, cherchant sa respiration. Il l'attira alors à lui, leurs torses brûlants de retrouvant enfin. Après quelques instants, Kazuya releva la tête et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Ils se sourirent, complices, puis Ren reprit possession de ses lèvres si attirantes. Un nouveau baiser passionné les occupa de longues minutes. Le jeune couturier laissait ses mains s'aventurer sur la peau blanche, découvrant de nouveaux endroits. Il les posa sur ses fesses, les caressant d'abord, puis les massant avec passion. Un gémissement rauque mourut dans sa gorge quand il sentit ses parois se contracter autour de sa verge toujours en lui.

Frustré par le manque de mouvement, il rompit le baiser et inversa les positions. Il roula sur le côté, l'entrainant avec lui. Se retirant doucement, il l'aida à s'installer sur le dos et se rallongea contre lui. Il se rempara de ses lèvres et le pénétra à nouveau sans plus attendre. Un gémissement s'écrasa contre sa bouche. Il initia alors de lents va-et-vient, subjugué par l'expression de pur plaisir qu'il pouvait lire sur son visage. Il souleva l'une de ses jambes, lui offrant un meilleur accès, et pénétra plus profondément en lui. A la deuxième impulsion, il le sentit se tendre violement et un gémissement plus fort que les autres passa ses lèvres. Il venait de trouver son point sensible et s'appliqua ensuite à le retrouver à chaque poussée. Il accéléra le rythme et de petites plaintes s'élevèrent chaque fois qu'il martelait cette zone de plaisir. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de son visage. Les yeux fermés, la tête renfoncée dans les coussins, ses cheveux éparpillés de façon désordonnée autour d'elle, ses lèvres roses entrouvertes, ses joues qui avaient pris une teinte indécente, tout en lui traduisait l'extase dans lequel il se trouvait. Et lorsqu'il posa de lui-même ses mains blanches sur ses hanches et qu'il remonta sa deuxième jambe à la recherche de plus de plaisir encore, Ren perdit le peu de moyens qui lui restait. Son esprit se concentra uniquement sur sa tâche. Ses impulsions s'accélérèrent encore, ses poussées se firent plus précises et plus incisives. Ses mouvements se firent bientôt désordonnés et il empoigna le membre de Kazuya pour lui faire subir la même cadence. Dans un dernier effort, il sentit le jeune homme se libérer dans sa main, perdu dans ses gémissements et ses soupirs. Ren initia une nouvelle impulsion et se déversa avec violence en lui. Il continua ses gestes jusqu'à la dernière trace de plaisir puis s'affala contre le corps parcourut de spasmes de Kazuya. Le souffle coupé, il prit quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits, puis il entreprit de le faire revenir de l'autre monde où il l'avait emmené.

A peine conscient, Kazuya sentait ses caresses dans ses cheveux et contre ses joues. Il sentait aussi son sexe toujours en lui. Avec le peu de force qui lui restait, il s'accrocha avec ses jambes autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de se retirer. Il retrouva peu à peu la perception de son corps. Il venait de vivre la chose la plus incroyable de toute sa vie. Il ne comprenait pas comment cela avait pu être si différent de toutes ces fois où il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation. Et puis il se rappela que cette fois-ci il l'avait désiré. Il n'avait pas satisfait un client anonyme, il avait fait l'amour avec Ren. Avec celui qu'il avait choisi. Et il fut soudain conscient qu'il venait de briser le dernier de ses interdits. Il n'avait jamais ressentis toutes ces sensations, n'avait jamais atteint l'orgasme, et refusait de l'atteindre… avant de le rencontrer. Il savait désormais qu'il était prêt à faire une exception à cette règle aussi souvent qu'il le faudrait. Parce que dans la semi-conscience où il se trouvait, il était sûr d'une chose et d'une seule : il voulait recommencer. Se perdre à nouveau dans les abîmes du plaisir avec Ren. Le sentir sur lui, en lui. Entouré et protégé par son odeur et ses bras puissants. Caressé et embrassé par sa bouche avide. Il sentit Ren bouger contre lui et essayer de se libérer de son étreinte et il paniqua soudain.

- Kazuya, s'il-te-plait, murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

Mais il refusait de le laisser partir. Pas maintenant. Pas déjà.

- Kazuya, si je reste plus longtemps ça ne va vraiment pas le faire, supplia Ren en redoublant d'effort pour se dégager.

Le jeune homme comprit soudain pourquoi il disait ça lorsque, à cause de ses mouvements pour résister, sa verge rencontra une nouvelle fois cette zone si sensible en lui. Il desserra alors ses jambes et les laissa retomber sur le matelas, et Ren put se retirer doucement. Il se rallongea immédiatement contre lui, le recouvrant de sa chaleur. Kazuya entoura sa taille de ses bras et caressa distraitement la peau de son dos tandis que Ren déposait de tendres baisers dans le creux de son cou. Il aurait voulu que ce moment de douceur et de bonheur perdure pour toujours. Mais il savait que la réalité le rattraperait avec violence dès le lendemain, quand il devra satisfaire un nouveau client. Tout son être repoussait cette idée. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il voudrait que seul Ren ait désormais le droit de le toucher. Mais il savait que c'était impossible. Qu'on lui refusait ce bonheur. Son corps ne lui appartenait pas. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était renforcer son esprit, et être plus intransigeant encore avec les interdits qu'ils s'étaient fixés, pour que seul Ren puisse profiter de toutes ces choses. Sous ses caresses et ses baisers, il se sentit partir doucement. Et bientôt, il plongea aux pays des rêves, là où il était libre d'offrir sa vie et son corps à celui qui faisait battre son cœur.

Ren sourit quand il se rendit compte que le jeune homme s'était endormi. Il ne cessa pas pour autant ses attentions. En repensant à ce qu'il venait de faire, il s'en voulut un peu d'avoir succombé à la tentation que représentait son corps si frêle et si pâle. Mais il ne regrettait pas. Il ne regretterait jamais. Il avait simplement peur. Parce qu'il était devenu dépendant de ce corps. Parce que désormais, il ne le voulait que pour lui, alors qu'il savait qu'il devrait le partager, encore un peu. Il savait qu'à partir de maintenant, cela allait être encore plus dur de venir ici. Parce qu'à chaque fois, il devra en repartir sans lui, en sachant ce qu'il l'attendait et ce qu'il allait subir en son absence. Mettant ses appréhensions de côté, il se laissa à son tour bercer par sa respiration lente et régulière, et par son parfum qui avait à cet instant une saveur si particulière. Il oublia où il se trouvait, il oublia qu'il allait bientôt devoir partir. Il oublia tout et il s'endormit en le serrant dans ses bras, sa tête callée contre le nid que formait son cou.

xxx

Le bruit de frottement de la porte qui s'ouvrait le réveilla en sursaut. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il avait sombré dans le sommeil. Kazuya non plus. Se rappelant du bruit, il se redressa légèrement et regarda dans son dos. Une silhouette se tenait dans l'ombre, une lanterne à la main.

- Je suis désolé cher client, mais il est tard et l'établissement va fermer, s'éleva la voix de l'homme qui le guidait habituellement. Je vais vous demander de bien vouloir partir.

- Désolé, je me suis endormi, s'excusa-t-il d'une voix encore assoupie. Pouvez-vous me donner quelques instants ? C'est assez embarrassant à vrai dire…

L'homme comprit son allusion et ressortit de la chambre, laissant la porte entrouverte et se postant juste derrière en l'attendant. Satisfait, Ren caressa tendrement la joue de son amant.

- Kazuya ! appela-t-il d'une voix douce. Kazuya réveille-toi s'il-te-plait !

Après plusieurs tentatives, le jeune homme ouvrit enfin les yeux et esquissa un sourire en voyant son visage penché au-dessus du sien.

- Kazuya, il faut que j'y aille, je suis désolé.

- Non…

- Je ne peux pas faire autrement Kazuya.

- Tu reviendras ?

- Oui, dans les prochains jours, je ne sais pas encore quand. S'il te plait soit fort, ajouta-t-il en voyant une larme s'écouler le long de sa joue. Je te promets que ce sera bientôt fini, mais en attendant, je veux que tu agisses normalement. Ne leur donne pas l'occasion de te faire du mal. Promis ?

- Promis, chuchota-t-il.

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres tremblantes puis se releva. Il se rhabilla convenablement puis se pencha au-dessus du lit pour recouvrit Kazuya de son kimono. Il avait déjà refermé ses yeux et semblait sur le point de se rendormir. Il esquissa un sourire puis, après un dernier regard, il s'éloigna. Il déposa plusieurs pièces d'or sur le petit meuble à côté de la porte, puis sortit enfin. Il referma lui-même le panneau de bois, attendant le dernier moment pour décrocher son regard de sa silhouette alanguie. Il se tourna ensuite vers l'employé et s'inclina.

- Je suis désolé, j'ai eu une journée fatigante et je me suis endormi.

- Ce n'est rien. On n'est pas à l'abri de ce genre de chose, répondit-il, compatissant.

Sans un mot de plus, il le reconduisit à travers les couloirs sombres et silencieux jusqu'à la porte principale. Après un dernier salut, Ren quitta cet endroit. Il frissonna sous la brise fraîche qui soufflait au-dehors. Il avait dû dormir longtemps car la nuit était bien avancée et l'aube ne tarderait plus à apparaitre. Il soupira puis dirigea ses pas vers son quartier, espérant que Kazuya n'ait pas d'ennuis par sa faute.

* * *

Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant brusquement le réveilla en sursaut. Quand il ouvrit les yeux et qu'il vit cet homme dont il avait si peur debout devant lui, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, ramenant ses jambes contre lui et resserrant son kimono autour de son corps.

- Comment tu as pu laisser un client s'endormir ?! vociféra-t-il, visiblement très énervé.

- Je suis désolé, répondit-il d'une petite voix en baissant la tête pour éviter son regard. J'étais fatigué et je me suis endormi. Ça ne se reproduira plus…

- J'espère bien ! Tu as augmenté le tarif au moins ?

Kazuya ne répondit pas.

- Où est l'argent ? s'impatienta-t-il.

Il lui indiqua du doigt le petit meuble près de la porte. Il le vit s'en approcher et s'emparer de l'or. Il le regarda compter les pièces et il fut aussi stupéfait que lui quand il comprit qu'il y avait bien plus que le tarif habituel.

- C'est bon pour cette fois-ci, se radoucit l'homme. Mais je ne veux plus voir ça ! menaça-t-il avant de partir.

Kazuya acquiesça, soulagé. Une fois retrouvé seul, il soupira en se rallongeant. Il était touché par le geste de Ren. Il savait qu'il l'avait fait pour ne pas qu'il ait d'ennuis. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en repensant à la soirée d'hier. Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il eut l'impression d'être heureux.

* * *

Le lendemain, alors qu'il arpentait les couloirs en direction des bains tout en repensant avec dégoût à son riche client de la veille, il croisa une jeune femme escortée par l'un des hommes. Malgré le couloir assez sombre, il la reconnu immédiatement. C'était la jeune femme du dessin que Ren lui avait montré. Il continua cependant sa route, songeant qu'il en parlerait à Ren dès qu'il reviendrait.

A l'heure du repas, alors qu'il cherchait un endroit un peu à l'écart pour s'installer, il la vit à nouveau. Elle était seule, son bol de riz devant elle, et paraissait abattue. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et d'une voix douce entama la conversation. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle avait fini par s'ouvrir à lui et à voix basses, ils s'étaient raconté leurs histoires. Kazuya apprit avec stupéfaction qu'ils avaient été enlevés par la même personne, et ensuite revendus ici. Quand il lui avait demandé d'où elle tenait les blessures et les hématomes qu'il pouvait apercevoir sur son corps, elle lui répondit qu'elle s'était débattue, à plusieurs reprises, refusant de se laisser faire. Elle lui avait raconté, les larmes aux yeux, qu'elle était fiancée et qu'elle aimait plus que tout son futur mari. Elle était effrayée de ce qui l'attendait ici, et Kazuya ne put rien faire d'autre que de tenter de la rassurer. Il avait l'impression de se revoir quand lui aussi été arrivé dans cet endroit.

Lorsqu'il regagna sa chambre pour prendre un peu de repos avant de commencer à travailler, il se promit de veiller sur elle et de faire tout son possible pour qu'elle retrouve son fiancé saine et sauve.

Ce soir-là, il eut le même client que la veille. Il n'aimait ni ses manières ni ses demandes. Il devait ruser pour ne pas avoir à briser ses interdits. Il y tenait à présent plus que tout, et il aurait préféré mourir que de les transgresser avec un autre que Ren. Et quand cet homme le prenait, il se forçait à penser à lui, et aux derniers mots qu'il lui avait dits avant de le quitter, pour ne pas pleurer.

Chaque soir il espérait le voir, et chaque soir il était déçu. Le lendemain, il avait été réservé, tout comme ce soir-là. Et une fois encore, une intense déception l'envahit quand il comprit que ce n'était pas Ren. D'autant plus qu'il s'agissait une nouvelle fois de cet homme à l'apparence si riche. Cela faisait trois fois en quatre jours et Kazuya n'aimait pas ça. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il revenait si souvent, ni pourquoi il le choisissait à chaque fois. Il essayait pourtant de ne pas se faire trop apprécier. Il prenait le minimum d'initiatives, laissait échapper le minimum de gémissements, refusait certaines demandes. Mais il était toujours là. Et ce soir-là, son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine quand il lui demanda cette chose qu'il n'avait faite qu'à Ren, et qu'il ne voulait faire qu'à lui. Il refusa, expliquant que la maison l'interdisait, mais l'homme insistait. Cependant Kazuya n'en démordait pas. Il ne ferait jamais ça. L'homme éleva la voix, le menaça, lui promit de l'or, mais rien n'y fit. En colère, le client se releva subitement et ouvrit la porte en beuglant pour qu'un employé vienne. Kazuya se mit à trembler en pensant à ce qui l'attendait si c'était la mauvaise personne qui venait. Heureusement, il vit avec soulagement la vieille femme qui s'occupait si bien d'eux arriver à petits pas pressés. Elle était petite et frêle mais savait se faire respecter. Quand le client expliqua son problème, proclamant haut et fort que c'était inadmissible, elle s'excusa humblement mais confirma les dires de Kazuya. Ce genre de pratique était interdite ici, et si cela ne lui plaisait pas, elle lui demandait de partir sans faire d'esclandre. Furieux, l'homme partit sans payer et Kazuya espéra ne plus jamais le revoir.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Kazuya se réveilla assez tard dans la matinée. Il se sentait triste et abattu. Ren n'était toujours pas revenu et il avait peur qu'il ne revienne plus jamais. Au fil des jours et des clients qui passaient, il avait oublié son odeur, son toucher, ses baisers. Tout ce qui lui restait était cette image de son visage souriant dans sa tête et il savait qu'un jour, celle-ci aussi disparaitrait. Il soupira de lassitude puis se releva, avec le maigre espoir qu'il vienne ce soir.

D'un pas las, il se dirigea vers les bains, mais à mi-chemin, son attention fut attirée par des cris. Il reconnut la voix d'Ayumi, la jeune femme avec qui il avait sympathisé. Inquiet, il ouvrit sans réfléchir le panneau coulissant et il se figea à la scène qu'il découvrit. Elle était malmenée par Kawano, l'homme qui dirigeait les lieux pour le compte du propriétaire, qui lui intimait de se laisser faire et de l'écouter. Mais elle résistait vaillamment, criant qu'elle ne ferait jamais ça. Kazuya comprit que le jour où elle devait faire face à son premier client était arrivé. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire et oubliant toute peur, il s'intercala entre eux et protégea la jeune femme comme il put des coups qu'elle recevait. La rage de Kawano sembla décupler quand il le vit s'interposer et sa fureur se reporta sur lui. Kazuya s'écarta intentionnellement d'Ayumi, et fut satisfait de voir que ce Kawano ne faisait plus du tout attention à elle. Il lui fit alors signe de sortir, mais la jeune femme refusait de le laisser seul. Cependant, Kazuya insista et elle fut bien obligée d'obéir. En tremblant, elle sortit de la pièce et s'enfuit en courant dans les couloirs, cherchant la vieille femme qui pourrait peut-être sauver son ami.

xxx

Ren arriva de bonne heure ce soir-là. Il était impatient de le revoir après presque une semaine. Il ressentait aussi comme un sentiment d'urgence. Il était venu deux fois ces derniers jours, mais à chaque fois on lui disait que Kazuya était déjà pris. Alors il avait décidé de réserver le jeune homme pour être sûr de le voir enfin. Le même homme l'accueillit et le conduisit en silence jusqu'à la chambre. Cependant, à la différence des autres jours, il n'attendit pas qu'il soit rentré pour s'éclipser. Il paraissait embarrassé et Ren se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Les sourcils froncés, il fit lentement coulisser la porte et fut surpris de ne pas voir Kazuya l'accueillir. En tournant la tête, il vit qu'il était allongé sur le lit, immobile. Inquiet, il referma la porte et l'appela doucement. Le rassurant un peu, il le vit relever la tête et essayer de se redresser, mais une grimace déforma ses traits et il se laissa retomber sur le ventre contre le matelas.

- Kazuya qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en montant sur le lit.

Il s'allongea contre lui, et aussitôt le jeune homme vint se blottir dans ses bras, en pleurs. Ren tenta de le rassurer en caressant tendrement ses cheveux. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

- J'ai eu si peur que tu ne reviennes pas, sanglota Kazuya contre son cou.

- Je suis désolé, je suis venu plusieurs fois mais à chaque fois tu n'étais pas disponible, s'excusa-t-il, attristé de lui avoir causé de la peine.

A ces mots, il le sentit se calmer un peu, alors il lui laissa du temps pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Tu n'as pas eu d'ennuis l'autre jour ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, grâce à toi, répondit Kazuya en se dégageant lentement pour le regarder. Merci d'avoir payé plus que ce qu'il fallait.

- Alors c'était une bonne idée apparemment, en conclut Ren, rassuré.

- Oui, confirma Kazuya en esquissant un sourire.

Le jeune couturier lui sourit en retour, puis déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Kazuya ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

- Rien…

- Arrête, je vois bien qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, tu peux à peine bouger. C'est un client c'est ça ?

- Non, ce… ce n'est rien…

Ren s'apprêtait à insister, mais la porte s'ouvrit soudainement, et il vit une vieille femme entrer dans la pièce, une bassine entre les mains. Elle parut surprise de le voir là.

- Kazuya, ne me dis pas qu'ils te font travailler ce soir ! s'exclama-t-elle de sa voix chevrotante en s'avançant vers le lit.

- Ce n'est rien Chise-san…, commença Kazuya.

- Excusez-moi monsieur mais je pense que vous avez du remarquer qu'il n'était pas en état. Je vais vous demander de partir.

- Chise-san ! s'exclama le jeune homme.

- N'insiste pas Kazuya, je ne te laisserais pas travailler ce soir !

- Chise-san, ce n'est pas un client, parvint-il à dire d'une voix faible.

- Oh, s'exclama-t-elle légèrement surprise. Alors qui êtes-vous ?

- C'est l'homme dont je t'ai parlé.

- Ah Ren-sama, se rappela-t-elle en esquissant pour la première fois un sourire. Alors si c'est Ren-sama tout va bien. Tu peux rester mon petit, ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant à lui.

Un peu perdu, Ren ne sut quoi répondre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Chise-san est quelqu'un de confiance, le rassura Kazuya.

- Kazuya je suis désolée mais je vais devoir te faire mal une nouvelle fois, les coupa la vieille femme.

Elle avait posé sa bassine au sol et tenait à présent un tissu humide dans les mains. Ren sentit le jeune homme agripper sa main, se préparant à la douleur. Il ne saisissait pas tout, mais quand la femme souleva son kimono et le ramena au-dessus de ses fesses, il comprit. Il entendit un gémissement de souffrance sortir des lèvres de Kazuya, puis sa prise sur sa main se relâcha et son bras tomba mollement sur le matelas.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Chise-san. Il est très fatigué et la douleur doit être insupportable, mais il s'en sortira.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Ren en posant délicatement sa tête sur un coussin et en se redressant.

Il s'avança ensuite vers le pied du lit et la vieille femme.

- Tu es sûr que tu veux voir ça ? demanda celle-ci en voyant son regard se poser sur les fesses de Kazuya. Ce n'est pas très beau à voir.

Mais Ren avait besoin de s'en rendre compte par lui-même. Cependant, la vision fut insoutenable et il détourna aussitôt les yeux. Ses fesses étaient couvertes d'hématomes noirs, et son intimité blessée jusqu'au sang. Une énorme vague de colère se répandit dans tout son être.

- Un client ?

- Non, Kawano, répondit simplement la vieille dame.

- Kawano ?

- Celui qui dirige cet établissement.

- L'homme de main du propriétaire ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi…

- C'est sa manière de punir ceux qui lui désobéissent. Kazuya s'est interposé entre lui et une jeune fille qui vient d'arriver. Je n'étais pas là, je ne sais que ce qu'elle m'a raconté. Mais il a fait ça pour la protéger. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, tu devras l'interroger quand il se réveillera.

Ren tourna son regard vers son visage inconscient. Il croyait comprendre un peu ce qu'il s'était passé. Une envie meurtrière s'empara de lui quand il pensa à ce Kawano et à ce qu'il avait fait. Il serra les poings à s'en blanchir les articulations pour tenter de se contrôler et de se calmer.

- L'heure n'est pas à la vengeance, déclara la vieille Chise-san d'une voix neutre.

Ren reporta son attention vers elle, surprit.

- Ne gâche pas ton travail sur un coup de tête, il payera le moment venu, sois patient.

- Comment…

- Voyons mon petit je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie. Et il semble que le jour que j'attendais tant ne soit pas loin d'arriver. Je serais toi, je reviendrais dans quatre jours. Du beau monde sera rassemblé ici. Une occasion qui ne se produit pas souvent…

Comprenant où elle voulait en venir, Ren la remercia à plusieurs reprises, mais la vielle femme balaya ses remerciements d'un geste de la main.

- Je faillirais à mon rôle si je ne t'aidais pas. Maintenant assez discuté, conclut-elle en reprenant sa bassine. Je veillerais sur lui pendant ton absence ne t'inquiète pas.

Sur ces mots, elle disparut. Retrouvé seul, Ren mit quelques temps à reprendre ses esprits. Cette vieille femme était vraiment étonnante. Entendant Kazuya remuer légèrement, il se réinstalla contre lui et le prit dans ses bras, massant avec sa main ses reins endoloris. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ouvrit finalement les yeux et sembla rassuré de voir qu'il était toujours là.

- Ça va ? demanda Ren d'une voix douce.

- J'ai connu mieux.

- Est-ce que tu veux bien me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Kazuya acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- La fille qui s'est faite enlevée est bien ici. Je l'ai reconnue tout de suite. Je me suis rapprochée d'elle. Elle est vraiment gentille. Et j'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait me dire des choses qui pourraient t'intéresser.

Il lui raconta alors ce qu'elle lui avait dit, puis ce qu'il s'était passé le matin-même. Ren était touché d'entendre qu'il avait aidé cette femme sans se soucier des conséquences que cela allait avoir sur lui. Et son cœur se serra quand il lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé après le départ d'Ayumi de la pièce. Ce Kawano l'avait tout d'abord frappé, puis il l'avait violé, à plusieurs reprises. On l'avait ensuite ramené dans sa chambre, mais l'homme était revenu une nouvelle fois. Chise-san s'était élevée contre lui et avait réussi à l'empêcher de mettre Ayumi "sur le marché". Il n'avait pu que s'incliner face à ses arguments. La jeune fille était encore recouverte d'hématomes et de plaies et aucun client n'aurait payé pour elle. Il avait alors passé ses nerfs sur Kazuya, revenant une nouvelle fois le torturer.

Un lourd silence envahit la pièce une fois qu'il eut terminé son récit. Ren était bien content que Chise-san lui ait parlé de cette réunion. Il avait hâte que tout ceci se termine et que le calvaire de Kazuya prenne fin. Celui-ci s'agita un instant contre lui, puis il reprit la parole.

- Endo.

- Pardon ?

- Endo. C'est le nom de celui qui m'a enlevé et revendu.

Ren n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Il acceptait enfin de lui dire ce pour quoi il avait été amené à venir ici. Et il fut heureux qu'il lui dise ce nom, parce que les recherches de Watanabe-san n'avait rien données. Ils avaient simplement apprit que les parents de Kazuya étaient morts. Sa mère avait succombé peu de temps après son enlèvement, et son père avait été tué deux ans plus tôt alors qu'il tentait très probablement de retrouver son fils. Ils avaient aussi pu mettre une date sur les faits. Cela faisait presque 8 ans maintenant que Kazuya était enfermé dans cette maison...

- Merci…, commença Ren, mais le jeune homme le coupa en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Le propriétaire s'appelle Mochizuki, continua-t-il. J'ai entendu dire qu'il viendrait ici dans quatre jours et qu'il allait acheter d'autres personnes à cette occasion. Donc je pense qu'Endo sera là aussi.

Les dires de Chise-san étaient confirmés. Et la vieille femme avait raison, c'était une occasion en or qui ne se renouvellerait pas de sitôt. Ren avait soudain hâte de prévenir ses collègues et de commencer à préparer leur petite incursion nocturne.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer pour nous… quand vous aurez terminé ? demanda Kazuya, anxieux.

Ren pouvait sentir sa peur et il fut encore plus touché par le fait qu'il ait parlé.

- La Police viendra sûrement le lendemain, et vous serez libres.

- Mais on n'a nulle part où aller…

Le jeune assassin ne répondit rien. Il savait que pour cette raison, la plupart tenterait de rentrer dans d'autres maisons comme celle-ci, et que les autres peinerait à survivre par eux-mêmes. Mais pour celles et ceux qui avaient encore de la famille qui était prête à les accueillir, ils retrouveraient le bonheur et une vie décente.

- Tu ne viendras plus n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as plus besoin de moi maintenant…

Cette remarque le sortit de ses pensées. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?

- Je reviendrais encore une fois.

- Oui, pour les tuer…

- Tu as raison, mais pas seulement. Je ne te laisserais pas dernière moi Kazuya. Tu viendras avec moi.

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il des larmes dans les yeux.

- Mais bien sûr qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais t'abandonner parce que tu m'as dit ce que je voulais savoir ? Je tiens à toi Kazuya, beaucoup. Et si tu es d'accord, je veux que tu viennes habiter chez moi, au moins pour quelques temps. Et quand tu auras un travail et suffisamment d'argent, tu pourras faire ce que tu voudras.

Le jeune homme ne sut quoi répondre tellement sa joie était grande. Bien sûr qu'il était d'accord, si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il ne voudrait plus jamais être séparé de lui. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il posa à son tour ses lèvres contre les siennes, et il fut encore plus heureux lorsque Ren y répondit et approfondit le baiser. Il retrouva un peu de ces sensations qu'il avait perdues et il intensifia l'échange. Il y mit plus de passion, mais il essaya aussi d'y faire passer toute la gratitude qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Il était peut-être un peu tôt pour dire ça, mais Ren lui avait sauvé la vie. Et il ne le remercierait jamais assez pour ça. De la même manière, il pouvait ressentir son affection et sa gentillesse à la façon dont sa langue caressait la sienne, dont ses mains sur son corps le rassuraient et le guérissaient. Ren était vraiment quelqu'un d'unique, il voulait croire que ce baiser représentait une promesse d'avenir. Un avenir à deux.

Deux heures passèrent et ils se quittèrent finalement en se donnant rendez-vous quatre jours plus tard. Ils avaient convenus qu'il était préférable que Ren ne revienne pas entre temps. Celui-ci avait fait promettre à Kazuya de prendre soin de lui, lui disant qu'il voulait le retrouver en meilleure santé quand il reviendrait, et en retour, Kazuya l'avait prié d'être prudent. Sur un dernier baiser, ils s'étaient séparés avec le sourire, attendant tous deux avec impatience ce jour où ils se retrouveraient enfin.

* * *

La veille du jour j, les assassins se regroupèrent pour préparer leur incursion. Ils décidèrent que Ren agirait normalement, puis Ryouji et Watanabe-san entreraient eux aussi en tant que clients un peu après.

- Donc, si on ne se trompe pas, on en a quatre du Dragon Céleste, plus cet Endo et ses hommes, récapitula Ryouji.

- Le problème c'est qu'on ne sait pas combien ils seront, remarqua Watanabe-san. S'ils amènent avec eux quelques esclaves, il leur faut des hommes pour les surveiller. Personnellement je dirais qu'ils seront cinq au moins.

- Donc neuf au minimum, pour trois, récapitula le dessinateur.

-Personne ne veut se désister ? demanda le policier en jetant un coup d'œil aux autres.

Mais ils étaient tous les deux déterminés alors il continua.

- Comment on fait pour le partage ?

- Je prends Kawano, décida Ren d'une voix froide, faisant froncer les sourcils de Watanabe-san.

- C'est personnel ? demanda celui-ci.

- Non, répondit le jeune couturier après une légère hésitation.

- Si ça l'est je préfère que tu restes en retrait.

- Ce n'est pas personnel ! s'exclama Ren en se redressant.

- Bon… dans ce cas tu prends ce Kawano, accepta le policier, dubitatif. Ryouji ?

- Endo, mais il me faudra de l'aide pour ses hommes.

- Dès qu'on a fini on se regroupera pour ça, le rassura Watanabe-san. Bon, je pense qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter.

Ren s'était déjà relevé et s'apprêtait à partir quand il l'arrêta.

- Ren ! Tu n'oublies rien ?

Le jeune homme se retourna mais ne répondit rien. Il avait le visage fermé et déterminé.

- Il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit, soit tu prends l'argent, soit tu n'es plus dans le coup, menaça le policier d'une voix sans appel.

Ren le regarda un instant, les yeux noirs, puis il soupira et revint sur ses pas pour prendre sa part parmi les quelques pièces d'or étalées sur le coffre en bois. Il disparut ensuite sans un mot, et Watanabe-san soupira à son tour.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Ryouji, une main sur son épaule. Ce n'est plus un débutant, il ne fera pas d'erreurs.

- Je l'espère, souhaita l'homme avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, Ren avançait d'un pas nerveux vers le Dragon Céleste. Il avait longuement réfléchit à la procédure à suivre et au moyen de ne pas mettre Kazuya en danger, et même s'il se sentait désormais prêt, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

Quand il entra enfin dans la maison et qu'une femme l'accueillit, il eut soudain peur que le rendez-vous ait changé de lieu, mais en traversant les couloirs, il y découvrit un tel remue-ménage qu'il ne douta plus. Il croisa même l'un des hommes qui le salua rapidement avant d'obliquer vers la gauche, pressé. Lorsque la femme fit coulisser la porte de la chambre de Kazuya, il la remercia en s'inclinant légèrement, puis il mit son plan en action.

- Serait-il possible de parler à un responsable ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

- C'est que Kawano-san est très occupé, tenta la femme.

- C'est important, déclara Ren.

- Bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, se résigna-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

Satisfait, Ren se retourna vers la pièce et vit Kazuya, debout en son milieu, en train de le regarder les sourcils froncés. Il lui sourit puis entra rapidement en refermant derrière lui.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il au jeune homme.

- J'ai un peu peur, avoua-t-il en s'approchant, et en entourant son cou de ses bras.

- Ça va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Ren.

Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et le serra contre lui. Il savait qu'il avait un peu de temps avant que Kawano n'accepte de se déplacer.

- Kazuya, je veux que tu sois prêt à partir à tout moment. Je vais devoir te laisser seul quelques temps. Je ne veux pas que tu sortes d'ici d'accord ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça en silence.

- Prends sur toi tout ce que tu veux emmener et attends que je revienne te chercher. S'il se passe quelque chose pendant mon absence, cri de toutes tes forces et je viendrais.

- Kawano va venir ici ? demanda Kazuya en repensant à ce qu'il l'avait entendu dire à l'employée.

- Oui, je suis désolé mais je n'ai trouvé que ce moyen pour l'isoler des autres.

- C'est bon, je t'aiderais, répliqua-t-il, déterminé.

Il se serra à nouveau contre lui et enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour en trouver le courage. Il avait peur pour lui, mais surtout pour Ren.

- Sois prudent, murmura-t-il.

- Je te le promets.

Quelques instants plus tard, du bruit dans le couloir attira leur attention. Ils se séparèrent vivement et Ren se cacha en se plaquant contre le mur de la porte et se prépara à entrer en action. Il regarda Kazuya souffler pour se calmer, puis la porte s'ouvrit et il se concentra sur cet homme.

Quand celui-ci vit Kazuya seul au milieu de la pièce, sa colère commença à monter.

- Où est-il ?

Mais Kazuya resta silencieux, essayant de toute sa volonté de ne pas reculer.

- Où est-il ? répéta-t-il en faisant quelques pas en avant. J'ai autre chose à faire !

C'était ce que Ren attendait. Il se décolla du mur et s'approcha silencieusement dans son dos.

- Inutile de s'énerver, je suis là, répondit-il d'une voix calme près de son oreille.

L'homme voulut se retourner, mais c'est à ce moment-là qu'il comprit qu'il était perdu. Il sentit quelque chose autour de sa gorge, qui commençait à la serrer doucement.

- Kazuya retourne-toi, conseilla le jeune assassin en resserrant sa prise avec son fil rouge autour du cou de sa victime.

- Non, je veux le voir, répliqua-t-il sûr de lui.

Ren risqua un coup d'œil vers lui et vit que son regard était planté dans celui qu'il était en train d'étouffer à petit feu. Résigné et pensant qu'il savait sûrement ce qu'il faisait, il accéléra le mouvement et serra plus fort. Kawano n'offrait déjà plus de résistance. Une dernière pression et l'homme s'écroula contre lui. Il le repoussa avec écœurement et il s'affala à terre, inerte. Ren vérifia rapidement qu'il était bien mort puis risqua un nouveau regard vers Kazuya. Il semblait secoué mais fixait le corps à ses pieds.

- Kazuya ?

- Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-il en relevant son regard vers lui.

Pourtant malgré cela, il vint se blottir une nouvelle fois contre lui.

- Merci, murmura-t-il simplement.

- Shht, tu me remercieras quand tout sera fini et qu'on sera en sécurité.

- Désolé, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

Il se décala ensuite, rendant sa liberté à Ren. Celui-ci retourna près de la porte et risqua un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Il était désert. Il le traversa alors et ouvrit prudemment la porte de la pièce d'en face. Elle était vide, juste ce qu'il lui fallait. Il revint dans la chambre de Kazuya et déplaça le corps de l'autre côté. Il était encore dans l'autre pièce quand il entendit à nouveau du bruit dans le couloir. Silencieusement, il fit signe à Kazuya qui le regardait de se cacher, puis il se rapprocha doucement du couloir. Un homme lui tournait à présent le dos et regardait dans la chambre en appelant son patron. Ren n'hésita pas plus longtemps et enroula à nouveau son fil autour du cou de sa victime. Il serra fortement et quelques instants plus tard, l'homme s'écroula sans vie au sol. Il le traina rapidement dans la même pièce que le corps de Kawano, puis en referma la porte et revint voir Kazuya. Après de nouvelles recommandations, il en ressortit à nouveau pour aider ses camarades à s'occuper de ceux qui restaient.

Retrouvé seul, Kazuya resta un moment immobile à fixer la porte qui venait de se refermer, puis il se rappela de ce qu'il lui avait dit et fit le tour de sa chambre. Il n'avait pas d'affaires personnelles, mais il prit quelques petits objets peu encombrants qu'il pourrait revendre à bon prix. Une fois cela fait, il s'assit nerveusement sur le pied de son lit et attendit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son cœur s'accéléra quand il entendit sa porte coulisser. Il se releva, prêt à se défendre s'il le fallait, mais il n'en eut pas besoin. Il reconnut immédiatement la silhouette qui se faufila dans l'ouverture.

- Chise-san ? Que faites-vous là ?

- J'ai croisé ton Ren-sama qui m'a demandé de venir ici. Je crois bien qu'il s'inquiète aussi pour ma vieille vie.

Kazuya sourit, ce qui n'échappa pas à la vieille femme.

- C'est un brave petit que tu as trouvé là, tâche de le garder près de toi aussi longtemps que tu le pourras, lui conseilla-t-elle en lui tapotant la joue.

Un sourire radieux éclaira le visage du jeune homme, puis il invita Chise-san à s'asseoir. Ils s'installèrent côté à côté sur le lit, puis ils reprirent leur attente en silence. Kazuya tentait de percevoir le moindre bruit qui pourrait lui indiquer ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur, mais rien ne lui parvint. Plus le temps passait et plus il était nerveux, et même les mots rassurants de la vieille femme ne le calmèrent pas. Il se mordillait fébrilement la lèvre inférieure et jouait distraitement avec les plis de son kimono. Il n'eut petit à petit plus aucune notion du temps qui passait, et il avait l'impression que Ren l'avait quitté depuis des heures.

Et puis soudain la porte se rouvrit et Kazuya se releva brusquement en voyant Ren entrer. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il paraissait sain et sauf et se rapprocha de lui.

- C'est presque fini, expliqua celui-ci en lui prenant la main. Tu es prêt ?

Il approuva de la tête puis se tourna vers Chise-san. Comprenant où il voulait en venir, elle le rassura en souriant.

- Vas-y, je dois rester encore un peu, ils auront besoin de moi demain.

- Chise-san, merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Je ne l'oublierais pas, lui assura-t-il en la serrant contre lui en pleurant.

- Profite de ta liberté mon petit, et sois heureux, c'est tout ce que je peux souhaiter en remerciement, répondit la vieille dame les larmes aux yeux.

Ren leur donna quelques minutes, puis rappela à Kazuya qu'ils devaient faire vite. Chise-san retrouva alors son attitude habituelle.

- Oh, je crois que j'ai oublié de verrouiller la porte de derrière aujourd'hui, tu ne voudrais pas vérifier ça pour moi ? sous-entendit-elle à Kazuya avec un clin d'œil.

Celui-ci retrouva le sourire et la remercia encore une fois. Et après un dernier regard à cette pièce qu'il avait habitée toutes ces années, et un dernier adieu à celle qui s'était occupé de lui comme une mère, il suivit Ren dans l'ombre du couloir, serrant cette main chaude qui tenait la sienne fermement.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la petite cour qui se situait à l'arrière du bâtiment. Kazuya y découvrit plusieurs cadavres jonchant le sol et il frissonna malgré lui. Il sursauta quand il vit un homme sur leur gauche et se serra contre Ren, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas inquiet. Il reporta son attention sur l'homme et en découvrit un autre dans son dos.

- Besoin d'un coup de main Ryouji ? demanda Ren.

- Non c'est bon, c'était le dernier, répondit-il en même temps que le corps sans vie s'écroulait devant lui.

Le dessinateur posa curieusement son regard sur Kazuya, puis sur Ren, et enfin sur leurs mains jointes. Mais il ne fit aucune remarque et leur conseilla de partir rapidement. Kazuya guida Ren jusqu'à la petite porte dont avait parlé Chise-san et ils sortirent enfin dans la petite ruelle sur laquelle elle donnait. Elle était déserte. Au lieu de tourner à droite, ce qui aurait fini par les ramener dans la rue principale sur laquelle donnait la devanture du Dragon Céleste, Ren obliqua à gauche, entrainant le jeune homme à sa suite. Il était à l'affut du moindre bruit suspect et avançait rapidement.

Arrivés au bout de la ruelle, il tourna à nouveau à gauche et commença à ralentir le pas, conscient que Kazuya peinait à le suivre. Le pauvre n'avait pas dû avoir autant marché depuis bien longtemps, même si la distance avait été minime par rapport à ce qu'il leur restait à faire jusque chez le couturier. Mais tout à coup il se figea et leva son visage. Il scruta quelques temps les ténèbres avant de respirer plus calmement. Ce n'était que Ryouji qui, comme à son habitude, avait emprunté la voie des toits pour s'éclipser. Avant de le perdre de vue, il eut le temps de le voir le saluer, un sourire en coin.

Reportant son attention sur Kazuya, il constata qu'il était essoufflé et n'avait rien remarqué de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ren sourit alors tendrement et accorda son pas sur le sien, prenant désormais le temps de respirer. Le danger semblait s'être dissipé et il s'en sentit soulagé. Quelques rues plus loin, ils croisèrent certains passants tardifs, mais aucun ne fit attention à eux. Ren observait par moment son voisin regarder avec attention autour de lui. C'était certainement la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion de découvrir la ville dans laquelle il vivait depuis huit ans maintenant et il se promit de bientôt la lui faire visiter à la lueur du jour.

Finalement, après de nombreuses nouvelles rues traversées, ils arrivèrent devant l'atelier de Ren. Kazuya était exténué et tenait à peine debout, malgré le large sourire qui ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Sitôt rentré et sous le regard un peu perdu de Kazuya, Ren lui prépara un futon et lui conseilla de s'y allonger pour se reposer. Il s'apprêtait à faire le sien, mais arrêta ses gestes en voyant son regard de chien battu. Il comprit le message et vint s'installer près de lui, faussement contrarié. Mais quand le jeune homme se blottit contre lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou, il se dit que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Il resserra son étreinte autour de lui et l'accompagna doucement dans le sommeil avec ses caresses, avant de lui-même s'endormir paisiblement.

* * *

Le jour suivant, en milieu de journée, Watanabe-san ouvrit la porte de l'atelier du jeune couturier. Ryouji lui avait rapporté des évènements qu'il désirait vérifier, d'autant plus après ce qu'on lui avait dit lorsqu'il avait été envoyé au Dragon Céleste pour comprendre ce qu'il s'y était passé la veille. Une fois la porte ouverte, ses yeux se posèrent sur une scène qui lui démontra la réalité des propos du dessinateur. Ren et un jeune homme étaient assis à côté de la table basse, ce dernier avait son kimono ouvert, qui dévoilait un torse parsemé d'ecchymoses sur lesquelles le couturier déposait quelque remède. Quand ils s'aperçurent de sa présence, le jeune homme referma d'un geste vif les pans de tissus et Ren le fixa, un air un peu coupable au visage.

- Alors c'était vrai, remarqua le policier pour entamer la conversation.

Aucun des deux ne répondit et il s'autorisa un examen détaillé du jeune inconnu qui devait être ce Kamenashi Kazuya. Sa peau pâle, son visage fin et bien équilibré, ses cheveux châtains ramenés sur sa nuque, son kimono coloré qui contrastait avec l'endroit. Il comprit un peu ce qui avait dû se passer dans la tête de son jeune collègue. Il fit quelques pas en avant et s'amusa de voir Ren se placer devant cet être étrange et, il devait bien l'avouer, assez fascinant.

- Je reviens du Dragon Céleste, les informa-t-il en s'asseyant devant la table. Il semble que des évènements… forts étranges s'y soient déroulés hier soir.

- Où vous voulez en venir ? demanda Ren qui ne comprenait pas le but de sa visite.

- Et bien il semble que l'un des… employés manque à l'appel, insinua-t-il en fixant Kazuya qui se cacha un peu plus derrière le couturier.

Il les regarda un moment à tour de rôle, amusé de voir l'appréhension dans leurs regards.

- Heureusement, j'ai rencontré une vieille femme bien sympathique qui m'a renseignée sur le sujet, continua-t-il. Il semblerait que ce jeune homme soit, hélas, décédé quelques jours plus tôt suite à des blessures qu'il aurait malencontreusement reçues.

Cette fois-ci il ne cacha pas son sourire en les voyant soupirer tous deux de soulagement à ces mots.

- Félicitation Kamenashi-san, vous êtes désormais libre de vous inventer la vie que vous souhaitez, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire franc qui détendit l'atmosphère.

Après avoir reçu des remerciements de leur part, il s'était relevé et s'apprêtait à s'en aller quand il ne put s'empêcher plus longtemps de leur donner quelques conseils.

- Je serais vous, j'éviterais de porter ce kimono un peu trop voyant. Et tâchez de rester discret, il serait gênant qu'on vous reconnaisse.

Sur ces mots, il partit enfin, les laissant seuls.

Un peu abasourdis, ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, puis Ren entendit des reniflements dans son dos. Il se retourna et sourit tendrement en voyant des larmes inonder ses beaux yeux noisette.

- Je suis vraiment libre ? demanda Kazuya d'une petite voix.

- Oui, vraiment, confirma Ren.

Il encadra de ses mains son visage, effaçant quelques larmes avec ses pouces. Il déposa ensuite doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, souhaitant partager sa joie. Cependant, Kazuya brisa rapidement l'échange et s'écarta un peu de lui pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

- Merci, dit-il simplement.

Ren sourit une nouvelle fois, et cette fois-ci, se fut Kazuya qui rompit la distance entre leurs corps. Tout en s'emparant de ses lèvres, il entoura son cou de ses bras et, sous la soudaineté du geste, Ren perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva allongé à terre, Kazuya au-dessus de lui. Ils rirent alors de bon cœur, heureux de pouvoir partager ce moment de bonheur et d'insouciance à deux.

* * *

Un mois passa, remplit de joie et de découvertes. Kazuya avait finalement retrouvé une santé parfaite et ils purent renouer avec les sensations qu'ils avaient vécues le soir où ils avaient succombés à la tentation. Une nouvelle fois, Kazuya s'était étonné de ressentir toutes ces choses et il en devint rapidement dépendant, et Ren devait parfois le calmer. Mais ils avaient bientôt trouvés leur rythme et une vie paisible les occupaient désormais. Ren lui avait fait découvrir la ville, l'avait emmené sur les tombes de ses parents. Il lui apprenait même à coudre. Kazuya lui avait un jour proposé de l'aider dans son travail, et Ren s'était retrouvé à prendre le rôle de maître pour lui enseigner les bases du métier. Kazuya avait progressé rapidement, et désormais, Ren le laissait réaliser quelques coutures sur les commandes des clients.

Parfois, alors qu'ils se promenaient en ville, ils tombaient sur un ancien client du châtain. Au début, on le reconnaissait, mais Ren était toujours là pour les convaincre qu'ils se trompaient. Et petit à petit, ils n'eurent plus ce genre de problème. Kazuya le courtisan semblait avoir disparu des mémoires.

Ce jour-là, ils étaient sortis se promener au bord de la rivière. Kazuya aimait passer du temps à l'extérieur, rattrapant le temps qu'il avait perdu. L'endroit était presque désert et ils se laissèrent aller à s'amuser ensemble, riant en jouant au jeu du chat et de la souris. Perdu dans leur bonheur, ils ne se rendirent pas compte que deux hommes les observaient un peu plus loin.

- J'ai toujours cru qu'il rencontrerait un joli brin de femme et qu'il tomberait à ses pieds, lui cédant tous ses caprices, avoua Watanabe-san en suivant leur course du regard.

- Ce n'était pas loin, remarqua Ryouji. Juste que ce n'est pas une femme.

- Et qu'il n'a pas l'air capricieux, ajouta le policier en souriant.

- C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça…, continua le dessinateur, songeur.

- Tu es heureux pour lui ? le charria son voisin.

- Pas du tout, se renfrogna-t-il en enfouissant ses mains dans ses manches avant de se détourner et de s'éloigner sous le rire de Watanabe-san.

Celui-ci s'éloigna à son tour après un dernier regard vers eux, le sourire aux lèvres.

xxx

Essoufflé, Kazuya abdiqua finalement et se laissa attraper par les bras puissants de Ren qui se refermèrent autour de sa taille. Faisant face à la rivière, ils prirent quelques instants pour retrouver leur souffle, puis Ren déposa ses lèvres dans le creux parfumé de son cou, faisant frissonner son amant.

- Dis Ren, demanda soudain celui-ci. Tu avais dit que lorsque j'aurais suffisamment d'argent, je pourrais partir. Tu le penses toujours ?

- Bien sûr, répliqua-t-il, ne sachant trop où il voulait en venir. Tu es libre à présent, tu peux faire ce que tu veux.

- Et si je ne veux pas ?

- Hein ?

- Tu avais dit aussi que tu ne pouvais pas te payer un aide, mais si… si… enfin ce n'est qu'une proposition hein… et si je devenais ton aide ? Je ne me débrouille pas trop mal et je vais encore m'améliorer.

Ren resserra sa prise autour de sa taille et colla un peu plus son torse contre son dos.

- Tu sais ça fait longtemps maintenant que tu t'occupes de moi, et je voudrais faire quelque chose en retour.

- Mais si je te suis bien, tu ne seras pas payé, remarqua Ren. Comment tu vas faire pour économiser de l'argent ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent. Je ne veux pas partir Ren. C'est toi que je veux. Laisse-moi rester avec toi pour toujours.

Le cœur du jeune couturier se serra dans sa poitrine, puis soudainement, il se mit à battre avec frénésie. Il avait eu peur du jour où il devrait le laisser partir, mais apparemment, ce jour ne viendrais jamais. Doucement, il le fit se retourner et fut touché par les larmes qui commençaient à envahir ses yeux.

- Si tu savais à quel point je suis soulagé de t'entendre dire ça, avoua-t-il la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Je ne te laisserais jamais partir Kazuya, jamais. Parce que je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Ren.

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres au milieu de la pluie de ses larmes. Il était enfin heureux. Il était enfin libre d'offrir sa vie et son corps à celui qu'il aimait. Il se pressa contre lui et s'empara de sa bouche, faisant passer au travers de ce nouveau baiser toute sa joie, toute sa reconnaissance, et tout son amour pour cet homme qui l'avait sauvé de l'enfer et qui lui avait redonné goût à la vie. Désormais, tout son passé n'était plus que souvenir, tandis que son présent n'était que bonheur.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent à regret, Ren le serra à nouveau fortement dans ses bras. Et son souffle chaud vint lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille. Quelques mots qui le firent sourire. Comme un pied de nez à tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

- Je suis devenu ton esclave…


End file.
